


Torn Cinematic Records

by SpearsAbo



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Betrayal, Bondage, Drug Use, F/M, Gang Rape, Manipulation, Rape, Suicidal Thoughts
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-02-08
Updated: 2018-02-10
Packaged: 2018-03-11 04:51:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 15
Words: 35,182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3314666
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpearsAbo/pseuds/SpearsAbo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Arrabella Turner.The only female reaper to ever reap souls.She has a strong mind and it isn't real easy to break her.However, when she is kidnapped by demons and forced to do the unthinkable, she isn't quite sure just how strong she really is.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Arrabella

Grim reapers.Beings of the dead who are the ones who make a judgement on the day of the livings' final days.They are there to reap the soul if not worthy of living any longer.Their scythes pierce through the poor souls body and there they watch the cinematic record,as if it is the most important thing for them to do.Then they make the judgement of whether or not the human shall live based on if they will make a dramatic change in the world in the future,which is rarely ever,then they shall live.If not,the soul is reaped.And that,is the life of a reaper.Their job is to judge and reap souls and keep the number of seals reaped balanced,and never let a demon get in the way....

 

The main workplace of the grim reapers is a very large building as there are different sections of it.There are where the glasses are made,the secretaries,general welfares,where the scythes are made and stored,and many other things.There is also a larger section of the building for the reapers who have to reap souls,not just sit in the offices and complete paperwork all day long.This section is full of males as females are unallowed to reap,except for one.Arrabella.

One would take a single look at her and laugh at the mere statement of her being a reaper.She was small,only five and a half feet tall.She wasn't quite skinny,her waist was a bit bigger,giving off the shape of a small hourglass."Curvy" as her friend,Grell,always said.Her skin was pale,after all she was apart of the undead.And her brunette hair was always curled perfectly,framing her face.Her eyes were bright green and were framed with black,rectangular glasses with crimson designs along the side.She wore the traditional look for a grim reaper,a suit and tie,only she wore leather combat boots under her slacks instead of the original dress shoes.

Her personality was not like other females.She did not care about her nails getting broken or her hair getting undone from battling;after all her nails were constantly covered with her gloves and her hair always seemed to stay perfect.When she did care was when a rip on her suit appeared or if her death scythe appeared broken;which was rarely ever.She didn't like to party often though her alcohol tolerance was very high and she could drink until her heart's desire and yet not have a hangover the next morning.She preferred to stay home and write or draw;her talents.Yet,though she did not drink,she smoked.There was almost always a cigar in her mouth whether she was off reaping souls,in a meeting with her superiors,or if she was merely at home and relaxing...

 

"Arrabella!You need to quit smoking,you're going to end up like me;having to go to the doctor's office 24/7!"

Arrabella only cocked an eyebrow at her fellow coworker,Alan as she kept on inhaling the smoke only to blow it out in the shape of a heart.Another specialty she had required over the years of smoking in her afterlife.

"I'm fine,Alan."Arrabella said afterwords.

Alan only sighed."If you say so."

Arrabella didn't say anything in reply to that,she didn't need to.This was a usual routine for them.Alan would try to get Arrabella to quit her smoking though it practically did nothing to her as she was already half dead,and she would always refuse.Always feeling a pang of guilt each time as Alan was trying to help her.

The few seconds of silence went by without any awkwardness,Arrabella was smoking and thinking and Alan was reading his reports and nibbling on his snack.However,their peacefulness was interrupted as the doors to the lounge was skammed open and in walked two blonde reapers.Arrabella recognized both quickly and mentally rolled her eyes.

They were the office's partying reapers;Ronald Knox and Eric Slingby.Though Arrabella thought they were nice,they partied too much and had come to work on numerous occasions with a hangover.But,Arrabella couldn't dislike the two partiers too much since they appeared to do just fine during working hours.Turning in paperwork just on time,and always successfully reaping their scheduled deaths.

Arrabella watched as the two friends sat down next to her and Alan,Eric sitting next to Alan and Ronald sitting in between her and Eric.Eric was a good friend of Alan,and sometimes the people in at the office thought that they were more than just friends.Arrabella couldn't blame the rumors though,Eric was Alan's mentor since Alan had first became a reaper and had stayed his reaping partner since then.The two were barely ever seen without one another at work.

Arrabella smoked and listened to the two's conversation for only seconds before she grew bored.She stood and excused herself,only halfway hearing Alan's protests.

 

"Here are the reports,Mr.Spears,"Arrabella said as she sat a stack of papers down on her boss's desk.

He only looked up from his own report,and back down again,showing her he wasn't too wrapped up in work to acknowledge that she had dropped her work off.One time he had been looking for something in his big,black desk and hadn't even noticed her set it down as she was naturally very quiet.Long story short,the report got lost and for once,Mr.Spears took the blame for it.

Arrabella then turned on her heels to leave;they never really exchanged words except for at the occasional office holiday parties and when he gave her other direct orders.But when he cleared his throat,she turned around,her brow arching up.

"Ms.Turner,though I am not worried on your capabilities to attack and kill a demon,I do believe that you need to know that there is a demon on the loose.He has been killing and causing more paperwork.Please,do be careful when you are on your way to home from work tonight.I do believe that I remember you telling me that you live in the human world,not in the reaper realm."William T. Spears said.

Arrabella was surprised of her boss coming out and saying that.Though she wasn't surprised.Out of the London division,Mr.Spears seemed to like her the most even if he didn't show it."Thank you,Sir.I will be careful on my way home tonight."

He nodded then gave off a wave with his hand and then she was off.Arrabella nodded and walked out of his office,slowly shutting the door behind her.But once Arrabella sat back down at her own desk in the mix of cubicles,she wished she had tried to start a conversation with her boss.On her desk was a stack of papers,and a list of reapings she needed to complete.Arrabella sighed.She might be a hard worker,but this would get boring.

She sighed again.Well,only four more hours,she thought.


	2. Chapter 2

And those four hours were the longest ones Arrabella had ever experienced in her entire life.She had spent so much time staring down at her paperwork that at some point the ink that ran so close together began to look as if there were just a bunch of ants running from side to side on her paper.Her legs ached from sitting in one spot so long,the only time she had gotten up was before she sat down to do her paperwork when she went out to London to reap a few souls and after that was when she went to get tea in the lounge.

After that,she had returned to her desk in the mess of cubicles and had started on her paperwork.Grell had dropped in however,and said hello and made small talk.Namely about William and other men Grell thought were cute.Arrabelly only halfway paid attention,especially whenever Grell spoke of William.She never wanted to think that way of her boss.Grell only stayed for a few minutes before skipping away to talk to someone else,leaving Arrabella alone.

Now,Arrabella walked down the halls to Mr.Spears' office to tell him goodnight and drop off the paperwork.With each step she took she felt a small ache in her legs which only encouraged her to walk faster so she could arrive home quickly and go to sleep.Today had been a long day.

Arrabella finally made it to his office after the maze of corridors,she quietly knocked on the door and she heard the muffled reponse of 'come in'.Arrabella cracked the door open,slid in,and closed it behind her.She saw William sitting at his desk,reading something,a drink in his hand.The drink surprised her.Arrabella couldn't remember a time when she her boss drink at a party,let alone at work.

"I have the paperwork done,Mr.Spears,"Arrabella said,laying down the neat stack of papers on a cleared spot on his desk which was a quite small one as his whole desk was littered with paperwork and books.

William looked up from his paper."Oh yes,thank you."then he returned to his reading.

Arrabella nodded and started to leave."Ms.Turner."She turned around.

"Yes sir?"she asked as she turned around only to see he had stood up and placed his drink and paper down on the desk.

"Here,take this,"he handed her a dagger.Only this dagger wasn't with a traditional silver,mirror-like blade.The blade of this one was a turquoise color and looked as if there vines tangling and twisting until they came to the sharp point on the top.Arrabella took it hesitantly.

"What is it,sir?"she asked inspecting the weapon.

"It is obviously a knife.It is a broken shard from the demon sword,Laeveteinn.I know you are excellent in the fighting and combat area of skills and if encountered by this demon,you can escape easily or even kill him,but this is a precaution just in case something happens to your death scythe.Speaking of which,where if your death scythe?"William said.

"My death scythe is back at my desk,sir,"Arrabella said,recalling her death scythe which was very similar to William's,"I was going to return back and get it before I left."That was a bold faced lie,Arrabella had forgotten all about it when she was lost in her own mind during paperwork.But now since her boss brought it up,she figured she might need it.

William nodded."Good.Now as for that dagger.As soon as this demon is caught,I will need that back.I only have one of those and I reserve it for only an emergency."

"Oh,well,sir,won't you want to keep it then.And what about the others?Like Grell,Ronald,and Eric?"Arrabella protested.

William gave off a dismissal wave."They'll be just fine.Besides whenever those three idiots go to the human world,they're all together,they have each other to help fight."

Arrabella nodded."Well,thank you,sir and goodnight.Don't stay here all night like you usually do."

The ghost of a smile ran across William's face before it disappeared."You're welcome,and goodnight to you as well.Be careful.If you die by the hands of that demon I'll have to deal with those idiots by myself."

Arrabella allowed herself to chuckle."Alan's not that bad.He does his work."

"It's his health.He's starting to have more attacks."William said,his expression turning grim.

Arrabella frowned then sighed.That was very true.Alan had already been to the emergency center nearly two times this week and it was only Wednesday.All because of his disease.Thorns of Death.The Thorns of Death concluded only in the reaper society,and it was very fatal.Alan had been living and working through it for many years,yet now it was getting much more serious.Each time Alan coughed,little droplets of blood were coming out,he was constantly sleeping when he had the chance,and he chose not to eat much.The disease was of course a vine full of thorns and it was slowly making it way towards the victim's heart,until finally the thorns pierced through the heart,killing them."He'll get better.Alan always has."

Will sighed."I hope you're right.I heard Eric talking the other day,about the mythical cure for the disease."

Arrabella rolled her eyes."The one where one must kill a thousand pure souls?"

Will nodded."It's ridiculous,but he believes it might work.I need to start keeping an eye on him.Do you know how much paperwork that would create?"

Arrabella laughed at that last comment."That's all your worried about,huh?Paperwork?"

Will smirked."Of course."

Arrabella only shook her head at her boss who was a whole head taller than her and with a dry sense of humor."Well,sir,I should get going.Goodnight."

William shot a glance at a clock that hung on one of his walls."Ah yes,goodnight,Ms.Turner."He said before returning back to his desk and sitting.And as Arrabella was closing the door,she saw him pick up the paper and the drink and continue what he was doing before she interrupted.

Arrabella sighed again as she closed the door behind her and began making her way down the hallway,back to her desk to gather her death scythe.Once she did so,she exited the building through the main entrance and began making her way away from the workplace.Although it wasn't long before she was halted by a blonde.Ronald Knox.

"'Ey mate!"she heard the young man's English accent before he grabbed her hand,making her stop.She turned around to see his neon green eyes wide and mischievous.What was he up to?

"What is it you need,Ronald Knox?"she asked.

"There's a party going on tonight,and quite honestly I don't have a partner in my arms.Care to go with me?"

Arrabella rolled her eyes and shook her head."No,Ronald,I'm not going to the party as your little whore."

Ronald looked taken back at her response before frowning."Alright then..."He said then started walking back to Eric who was talking to Alan.Arrabella sighed as she saw his face.He wasn't pouting,but there was a tint of sadness on it.Arrabella shook her head and walked off before the pang of guilt in her could make her change her mind.

 

Arrabella walked some time before she arrived where reapers jump through portals and into the human world.It was a sector far away from the main head quarters.There weren't many reapers there by the time Arrabella arrived;only reapers who had late reapings or were going into the human world for some fun.The only reaper working in this sector was Alex.A female grim reaper who ran this section of the workplace at nighttime for any reapers who wanted to come back during the night.She had grown to have a nocturnal schedule and had made good friends with Arrabella since Arrabella saw her everyday when she went home.

Alex was a cheerful reaper.She was always enthusiastic about anything;a complete opposite from Arrabella but Arrabella always found Alex's company great and amusing.The only time anyone had ever seen Alex get mad or even yell was when other,much more built reapers were picking on Alan.Arrabella or nobody had seen it coming.Alex punched one in the nose and yelled at the rest of them;almost like a crazy person.It had scared everyone present for that,even William T. Spears.But ever since then,Alex was always seen with a smile on her face.

Even now as Arrabella approached her,she could see a giant smile on the girl's face."Arrabella!"

Arrabella's lips twitched upwards and she nodded,acknowledging her presence."How's your night been so far,Alex?"

Alex laughed at Arrabella's usage of night instead of day."So far it's been good.I just got up about an hour ago.Did you hear about the party?"

Arrabella nodded."Someone asked me to go,"she said thinking back Ronald,"but I turned them down."she added once she saw Alex's face light up.

"You're so boring!Who asked you?"

"That Knox guy,"Arrabella said,rolling her eyes.

Alex groaned."You should've said yes;I've heard he's really cute."

Arrabella chuckled and rolled her eyes."Yeah,sure.How about you go chase him down and go with him;I wanna go home."

The last thing Arrabella heard from the blonde headed Alex before she jumped through a portal that would transport her to London was a protest,"But I have to work!"and a groan.

 

The portal only took Arrabella halfway to her home,it dumped her out in a dark alleyway so she could not get caught going through a portal by anyone.She sighed and brushed herself off before realizing she was soaking wet.She looked up and her vision was met by many tiny droplets and she scowled.Of course it was fucking raining.

Arrabella shook her head and began to walk,her legs going a bit slower because of the wetness causing her pant to stick to her legs.Then,making the trip even longer,she had to take alleyways and darker places to avoid being seen with her death scythe.Most nights she didn't run into this problem as most nights there weren't demons terrorizing London,having her leave her death scythe in her small cubicle an on her desk drawers,safely locked away.

Arrabella only continued to make her way down the alleys before she felt the hairs on the back of her neck stick up.Something wasn't right.She whirled around,expecting to find a demon standing there,but to her surprise,she found nothing.She panted,scared,she could feel something.

"Are we scared now,reaper?"

Arrabella cried out as she was tackled and pushed to the ground by a now invisible being.She could feel as claws sunk into her skin as she was pushed to the ground then as her death scythe was knocked away from her hands."Shit!"she cursed and as she heard a chuckle.

"Sorry,reaper.That needed to be taken away before you try to hurt me with it."the being purred out.

"Nn,"Arrabella grunted as she twisted around,trying to get the upper hand in the situation,but the more she squirmed,the more she realized this demon was very powerful.She wasn't strong enough for this one.The dagger,you idiot!Use the dagger!Arrabella gasped and managed to wiggle one of her hands to her belt,trying to pull the dagger free before she realized it wasn't there."Whee the hell....."

"If you're looking for that knife,I have it.How did you get this anyway?"she heard the demon ask.

Her only response was a fist coming at the demon's face which collided with his jaw.She heard him growl but she stumbled onto her feet before he could pin her back down.As she did so,she looked at her attacker.The demon was in his human form.He was tall,standing higher than six feet which was much more taller than her and he was very pale.His eyes were glowing a bright magenta color, and he had raven hair which was not kept neatly.

He growled at her as he massaged his jaw."Damn reaper."

Arrabella smirked as she quickly grabbed her death scythe and the blade from when she had dropped it due to surprise."I'm not weak,demon.Now,may I suggest that you leave before I make you regret your decision to not leave."

The demon only smirked then without warning,jumped and tackled her,punching her once in the jaw then in the nose.Arrabella moaned from pain then tried to land a punch,but with her eyes barely open,she couldn't see clearly and ended up only punching thin air from all her attempts.

The demon chuckled."Nice try,reaper."

As soon as he said this,Arrabella felt her head sharply collide with the hard ground below them.And as she felt sleep overcoming her,she felt the demon's hands dancing all over Arrabella's body,right before she felt her clothes slowly being removed.


	3. Chapter 3

Some time later the neon green eyes of Arrabella opened up.Her head pounded as she slowly sat up,trying to remember events of last night.Her mind flickered to remember leaving work then to going to the human realm after talking to Alex.Then she remember rain and then...and then...demon?Yes,she had ran into a demon.He had knocked her unconscious before he did something to her.

Arrabella received a sick feeling in her gut as she looked down at her body from underneath the bed's black blanket to only see she had no clothes on and that there were bruise marks around her hips and all over thighs.She let out a choked cry before looking around the room she was in,wanting to get out.However,her hopes were shattered as she once saw that she was in no ordinary room;she was in a dungeon cell.The bars were rusty as if they were ancient but Arrabella could tell by just looking at them,that they were the same kind of bars demons used down in Hell for their prisoners.The bars were made of the same thick and strong substance that was made to use the demon sword however instead of being a beautiful green and turquoise,they were a dark black with much rust covering them.

The rest of the cell consisted of a toilet in the corner,opposite of her bed and a sink right next to it.The bed was hard and lumpy and the blanket Arrabella had been covered with was black and had rips and holes in it,exposing some of her skin to the cold air.Outside of the cell,that Arrabella could see without getting up and out of the bed,that there were many other cells decorated the same way,but with not one person inside.The walls of this prison were red and stoned and the floor was the same way,only it being black.

"Where the bloody hell am I?"Arrabella whispered to herself,desperately wanting out of the situation she had gotten herself into.

"What's it look like,dear?"a voice from behind her said.

Arrabella screamed and swung behind her,wanting to get some victory of hitting the demon and seeing him injured.But to her horror,when she looked behind her to see if she had landed one good hit,there was nothing but the wall and air behind her.

"Oohh,you're such a fighter,but you know,it would be so much easier if you just gave up,dear."the voice purred as it echoed off the walls.

"Where the fuck are you!?"Arrabella screamed.

"We're all around you,love."another voice said as a spider appeared on Arrabella's shoulder.She shrieked and flung it off and watched it land on its eight legs on the corresponding wall.

"W-what?"she asked,pressing her back up against the wall and bringing her knees to her chest,trying to get as small as she possibly could,wanting them to just leave her alone.

And for a a few seconds,Arrabella heard nothing,just the cackling of the flames form the torches of the walls,and then she heard it.Footsteps walking towards her and whispering.From the sound of it,Arrabella could easily tell that there were two people-demons-walking toward her.Arrabella hurriedly grabbed for the blanket and wrapped it around herself,not wanting her naked body be exposed to the demons.

As the two got closer,Arrabella could see two male demons walking towards her.One had magnificent raven wings and wore tight fitting black leather clothing.His eyes glowed such a bright magenta color that Arrabella could see them glowing from where she sat.He walked with a feminine strut almost and Arrabella saw,as he got closer,that his clothing made his body almost appear feminine with his narrow hips.However,the demon that walked besides him looked very different.He wore a suit that looked as though only royals were allowed to wear.He wore black boots and black slacks that were tucked into his boots.Arrabella could see a white dress shirt underneath what looked like a rich looking red tailcoat with black shoulder covers.His hair was black and messy and his eyes were a bright gold color.Was this Lucifer himself?Arrabella wondered.

Once they both reached her cell,Arrabella watched and listened as neither one said a word but rather looked at her just as curiously as she did them until the one she recognized from last night smirked and looked at the other one."I did good,didn't I?"

The golden eyed one didn't reply to him,only looked at Arrabella,as if studying her.The smaller one made a face from him not replying and asked again.This time he got a sideways look."Is she a reaper?"

He got a nod in reply and he growled."Sebastian,I asked for a god damned angel!"

Sebastian's wings twitched,from what it looked like fear,and backed up a step before answering."Well,I couldn't find any.None of the little white puffballs were out last night and I even traveled as far as to Germany to look for some but I couldn't find any!So,I decided that the reaper would be good enough until I could find an angel."

"That's why you get off your damn lazy ass and stop fucking around so much!"the golden eyed one yelled,raising his gloved hand in the air as if to hit Sebastian.Sebastian flinched and covered his face with his arms."I-I'm sorry!I'll go get an angel right a-away,sir."

"Sir" growled at Sebastian but didn't hit him,instead he returned his attention back to Arrabella."No,that's fine,I'll make do with the reaper.She'll be just fine."

Though curiosity bit at Arrabella's stomach to find out what they were talking about,she knew it would be better if she kept her mouth shut and just kept listening to their conversation.

"A-are you sure?...I can go get an angel."

"I'm fine,"the other one snapped before waving a dismissive hand,"Go pleasure Dren now."

Arrabella watched as Sebastian looked down the hallway uncertainly,almost as if he was scared then looked back at his leader."C-can't I stay here with you?"

The other one looked at him with a glare and Sebastian gulped and hesitantly began walking down the hallway until Arrabella heard the opening and closing of a door and until "Sir" looked back at her,raising his eyebrow.

"What's your name,dear?"

Arrabella hesitated to tell him but found herself saying it anyways."Arrabella."He repeated her name before saying Claude."Claude?"she asked."That's my name."

"I thought your name was Lucifer,"she said,referring to his royal clothing and the way he was the boss.She watched as he chuckled dryly and pull out a key,unlocking her cell door and walking in,closing the door and sitting beside her on the bumpy bed."Is that what humans are calling me nowadays?I thought it was Satan.But yes,according to the humans and you reaper,I am Lucifer."

Arrabella stared in horror at him.The king of demons sat right next to her,she was defenseless and he could do anything he wanted to her.He smirked darkly at her."What's with the look,reaper.Scared of Lucifer?"

Arrabella shook her head,and scooted away from him,wanting to get away from him.But to her dismay,he only scooted even closer every time she tried to scoot away."G-get away."she whispered.

Claude smirked before pouncing on her,pinning her down to the bed,and nuzzling his face in her chest."Sorry Miss Arrabella.You see I've been longing for a mate quite some time and Sebastian was supposed to bring me back an angel for that position to be filled but however,he brought you back instead.Although I honestly would have preferred an angel,I have to admit you're much more beautiful than any other angel I've seen."he said as he raised his head and his eyes trailed all over her body,scanning over the bruises Sebastian had made the night before.

"N-no!"Arrabella shouted and began to kick.She watched as Claude seemed to be caught off guard and she watched as one of her kicks landed in the spot between his legs and heard him growl and watched as his eyes started to glow.Fear filled Arrabella's heart as she jumped from the bed and began to run anywhere away from Claude.She didn't get far as once she got only three feet away from the bed,she fell hard to the floor and felt a harsh bite be delivered to her in the spot between her shoulder and neck and she screamed.

"Get away from me!"she screamed,receiving no reply,only more biting and pain from Claude squeezing around her ribs to hold her in place.

The pain etched on for what it seemed like centuries until finally Claude retracted his teeth from her skin,leaving blood to ooze slowly from the wounds and for Arrabella to softly sob and moan in pain.

"See,that's what you get when you refuse to listen,you little slut."Claude snarled darkly.Arrabella started to sob uncontrollably,especially at the name she had been called.Claude,on the other hand,watched as the female reaper cried and as her shoulder was getting covered in blood from when he had tear small chunks of her skin out,and he continued to watch until the reaper was only sniffling.

He knelt down,so close she could smell and feel blood dripping from his mouth and whispered in her ear."Now,are you going to be a good girl and listen to Claude?"

Arrabella only cried as her answer until he yanked on her brunette hair and growled the question again in her ear.She let out a final sob and nodded.He seemed pleased with the answer he got,and released her hair and stood back up.She was offered a hand and she took it,still sniffling and stood up.However the softer treatment didn't last long.Claude yanked her closer to him and she gasped and yanked her eyes shut,not wanting to see him."We're going to my room,got it?You are to stay there unless I say different.And you are going to learn to like it here,Arrabella.Do I make myself clear?"

Arrabella nodded,not wanting to do anything that might anger him.He nodded in return and the grip on her hand tightened as he began to lead her away and towards the cell door,unlocking it and leading her down the hallway.

 

They walked through the halls of what seemed like a mansion,running into other royal looking demons and servants.Arrabella was disgusted by the fact that she was naked and there was blood on her.She felt even more disgusted when they passed another royal looking demon and he slid a hand between her legs,only faintly touching her,but still touching her.And as she turned to look at him,she saw him smirking at her as they walked their separate ways.

Claude noticed and he turned to glare at the younger looking royal demon.The young prince seemed to get the hint and his smirk vanished as he sprinted down the hallway,wanting to get away from Claude.Claude smirked and looked back at Arrabella and her exposed body.She looked down at the floor and gasped when he picked her up in a bridal style way."I apologize for Cedric's behavior.He's in his heat period and a bit.....lustful these days."

Arrabella didn't reply,only stayed silent as he took her to his room which seemed to be located in the darkest corner of the mansion.

The room itself was grand.The walls were black and the floor looked as though it was made of red glass.The bed laid in front of them,giant with curtains as though to keep privacy and with golden,silk sheets.A black desk was pushed against a wall and a wardrobe against another.But what Arrabella found strange was that she could visibly see many large spiders in the room.One laid lazily in its web in a corner and another sat in another corner of the room.She spotted another sitting on his desk and another on his bed.

Claude saw her look at the spiders and smirked.He freed one hand from holding her and slowly dragged his fingertips of the free hand along her thigh,making small webs appear."Spider demon."She nodded in understanding and he stared at her for a moment before setting her back down on her feet.She stood in the spot he had set her down in even as he walked away from her and opened up his wardrobe and fished out a large dress shirt meant to fit his broad shoulders and handed it to her."Put that on until I can get you dresses and clothing."

She nodded and slipped it on,the shirt coming down to nearly her knees.Claude cocked his heard towards the bed once she was done and she got the hint and slid onto it,making sure to not bother the spider that already sat there.Claude smirked and picked it up and set it down,carefully,in a web that was vacant and returned back to her,taking off his boots and overcoat before slipping in and wrapping his arms around her.Arrabella,seeing no other option than to comply with what he wanted,buried herself in his chest and jumped when she felt his tongue licking up the blood that was on her shoulder.

"No need to fear anything love,"he purred in her ear.Arrabella bit her tongue to keep from telling him that he had just practically tore her shoulder out;of course she was terrified of him,but seeing how he was acting now,she would rather not and keep him in a good mood.

"Where did Sebastian go?"she asked,wanting to start some conversation with him.She felt him tense up and then relax some when she placed her hands along her chest and start feeling around."He's a pleasure servant of the house.He's off busying himself with Dren right now if he listened to me."Claude said."Pleasure servant?"Arrabella asked,not getting at what he was saying.Claude quit licking and looked into her green eyes."Plea-sure,"he sounded out the syllables of the word and sighed when she still looked at him strangely."Sex slave.Sebastian is what we refer to as the sex slave.He's here to make any member,typically males,of the household feel good and allow them to do anything they wish to with his body."

"O-oh.I figured you would have females for that."Arrabella said quietly,now understanding why Sebastian was so hesitant to go and leave when Claude told him to."No,males do just fine when it comes to that kind of thing down here.Besides,Sebastian seems to enjoy his placement though he seems to not like Dren too much."Arrabella couldn't stop herself from asking."Who's Dren?"

Again she felt Claude tense up."He's my brother that isn't too much younger.Sometimes he takes the fact that we can do whatever we want to Sebastian to his advantage and Sebastian usually leaves his room with whip marks or other wounds."Arrabella kept asking."Have you ever used Sebastian?"Claude nodded."Only a couple of times.I was bored and looking for something to do in both times.Needless to say,Sebastian was bore as well."Arrabella nodded,getting the point and looking straight into Claude's chest,thinking abut poor Sebastian and what he was forced to do.

She then heard Claude sigh and she looked up at him."You should get some sleep,you're going to be busy tomorrow."

Arrabella didn't protest,only nodded and buried her head in his chest.


	4. Chapter 4

Arrabella woke the next day only to find the spot next to her empty which meant Claude had left which left her relieved. She didn't want to know what he meant by "You will be busy tomorrow." She sat up, running a hand through her hair to try to tame her bed head and looked around the room slowly. As she did so, she saw clothes sitting on his desk. Arrabella slowly got up from the bed, still half asleep, and looked at them then realized everything was blurry. Her glasses. Where were they? She tried squinting her eyes although it didn't help much. So, she tried clumsily feeling around until she felt the desk and on it she rubbed around and finally felt her glasses. Once she put them on she could see that there was under garments, a corset, a dress, fishnets, and a pair of shoes. The dress was gold with a black tint and the shoes were black heels. At the sight of the blackish tint she was reminded of smoke which made her crave a cigarette and she sighed. She usually had on at least every other hour and now she hadn't had one in nearly half a day.

 

"Nothing much I can do but get dressed,"Arrabella muttered to herself.

 

However, before she could begin somebody entered the room. Arrabella turned to see a female a little bit older looking than her. She was tall but curvy and tan skin. Her eyes were a deep lavender color however one of her eyes had a blue contract symbol in it in the shape of a flower. She work a black and purple corset that barely covered her breasts. Her shoes were made of leather and reached up to her thighs. Arrabella and her stared until the woman made the first move.

 

"Hello, my name is Hannah and I am one of the female servants of this household. Claude sent me here to help you get dressed and escort you down to the dining room,"Hannah said reaching for the clothes that sat on the desk.

 

"Pardon me for my arrogance, but demons can eat?"Arrabella asked,taking off the shirt.

 

Hannah chuckled."Not really, but you reapers need to eat don't you?"

 

Arrabella nodded. "He's very...considerate."

 

"He's something," Hannah said as she began to dress Arrabella, handing her the undergarments so that she could at least put those on by herself, and then began to tie the corset.

 

"What do you mean by that?"Arrabella asked, lightly gasping as the corset began to take the air away from her.

 

"Claude's a bit different. He's not like usual demons. He can be soft. I've known him for a long time. The man is very confusing I'll say that, but don't mind me, I'm just a maid talking," Hannah said as she finish tying the corset's strings.

 

"No, no, it's fine. I just wanted to know a bit about Claude,"the reaper said.

 

Hannah nodded and she finished dressing Arrabella in silence. Once she was dressed, Arrabella looked down at the dress. It had no sleeves so her collarbone was fully exposed, as was the bite mark Claude had given her last night. The dress tightly hugged her torso and fell into a loose skirt. The skirt was mostly gold until the center which was black. The torso part consisted of a gold part which covered her breasts and then under it was black and tied and narrowed until the skirt. If it were a different situation, Arrabella might have really loved the dress and the fact that Claude had gone though some trouble to get it for her.

 

"Where did this dress come from?"Arrabella asked.

 

"Claude made it."

 

"He made this? In one night?"

 

"Yes, he's fond of making clothes and other things. He could probably even make you a dress of spider silk if you really wanted,"Hannah said.

 

Arrabella hm'd to show that she acknowledged what Hannah said and sighed. "You think he'd mind if I had a smoke?"

 

Hannah shrugged. "Most likely not, but ask him after breakfast. Here, follow me. I have to do your hair yet, poor thing. You look like a mess."

 

Arrabella followed her into the attached bathroom and Hannah began to work on her hair. "Are you tender headed?"

 

Arrabella shook her head.

 

Hannah nodded and began to mildly tug at her hair so she could work it into a grand bun that sat on her head. Arrabella barely recognized herself in the mirror when Hannah was finally finished. Her hair was usually down and she usually wore a suit. Come to think of it, where was her suit?

 

"Hannah, do you know what's become of my suit?"Arrabella asked.

 

"Oh, that poor suit was torn up by Sebastian, however, we can fix it for you if you'd like,"Hannah offered.

 

"Yes, please do that. I love that suit. I've had it ever since I joined the academy,"Arrabella explained, remembering her days of the academy. Her and Will and Grell had been in the same class. However, Will and Grell were paired up, and Arrabella was paired with Alex. Alex and Arrabella met when they were at the academy, however, they only pushed to get their work done, and then they were off. It wasn't until Alex started working at the portals that they began to form a friendship.

 

"Alright then, love, let us get you down to the dining room,"Hannah began to lead Arrabella to the door.

 

Arrabella followed suite and Hannah opened the door and they began walking side by side down to the dining room. On the way, they encountered many other demons, which Hannah gave a small nod or bow to each. After lots of twists and turns, they finally approached a pair of double doors which Hannah promptly stopped in front of and turned to the reaper.

 

"Now, before we walk in, I do warn you. Claude has two younger brothers, Dren and Mordecai. I'm not worried about you meeting Mordecai, he's a sweet thing, well he's also only been around for a century so he's still quite young. However, Dren can be quite menacing. He's very intimidating and has been known to like hurting people and using his slaves as dolls,"Hannah explained and Arrabella shuddered remembering what Claude had said about Sebastian being used by Dren then she nodded.

 

Hannah nodded."I wish you best of luck,"then she opened the door with a smile on her face,"The princess has arrived."She then motioned for Arrabella to step into the room which she did.

 

The dining room was very large and was decorated in a very Gothic manner. The walls were painted black with golden webs in various spots. The table was long and sat in the very middle of the room along with several people which all towards one end of the table. On the table were several vases full of black roses. The tablecloth was a bright gold and the chairs were black with golden cushions.

 

"Ah, she's so pretty!" one of the demons sitting next to Claude said.

 

Arrabella looked at him and saw that he looked quite different than everybody else. He had tan skin and his black hair sat in a curly mess on top of his head. His entire eye was black until the pupil and iris which was red. He wore a simple suit and he looked to be the youngest at the table.

 

"Mordecai, learn to shut your mouth," said the man sitting across from Mordecai which Arrabella guessed was Dren. His black eyes were narrowed and hard and the only thing the separated his black iris and black pupil was a thing red line. Like Claude, he wore a much more grand suit that was nearly identical to Claude's except for the dress shoes and the colors. His hair, much like Sebastian's, black and messy and came down to the tips of his ears.

 

"Dren, calm yourself. Mordecai is merely excited. I mean, how many times have you dined with a reaper?" said another man.

 

Dren snorted. "None because they're disgusting beings. Damn Sebastian can't even do his job right, but Claude let it happen. I can't believe you still think he deserves the throne."

 

The man let out a sigh through his nose. "Dren, once again, watch your tone. Claude has proven himself time and time again."

 

Dren sighed and looked to the side. Arrabella stayed frozen in her spot, a bit scared to approach the table full of demons. Hannah softly pat her back and ushered her forward. "Your seat, miss." she said pulling a chair out next to the only other female demon in the room and pushing it in when she sat down. She then bowed and left the room leaving Arrabella to anxiously sit and wait to see what would happen.

 

"Ooh, hey, what's it like being a reaper?"Mordecai asked as soon as Hannah left the room."Is it really cool? Do you guys have your own weapons? Why do you guys need glasses, I mean no offense or anything, but it's kinda weird-"

 

"Mordecai!"Dren shouted.

 

"Dren!" the female that separated Arrabella from Dren shouted. Dren glared at her then stood from the table and stormed off. Three of the demons looked at each other then sighed. Arrabella decided that this must have been usual for them. However, Mordecai stared at the table, obviously mildly upset by being yelled at.

 

"Mordecai, don't be bothered by him. You know how Dren is," the oldest looking demon said. He had obviously noticed Mordecai's sudden change of mood.

 

Mordecai didn't say anything to which the female demon sighed then looked over to Arrabella who felt small under the woman's gaze. "What is it like being a reaper?"

 

"Quite boring honestly. It's mostly paperwork unless you're assigned to do field work. As for why we wear glasses it is because we are very near sighted. The weapon you are referring to is our death scythe which we use to reap and collect souls on the to-die list. I would show you mine, as I am very proud of it, but alas it was taken from me,"as soon as Arrabella said that Morecai snapped his fingers.

 

"Go fetch her death scythe."

 

One of the demonic servants who had been standing on the outskirts of the room made a quick move to leave the room and do as asked.

 

"Mordecai..."the female warned.

 

"I just wanna see it,"he protested. At his soft whine the woman bit her lip. It was becoming quite obvious that he was the baby of the family.

 

"Arachne, let the boy have his fun,"the man said.

 

"And if she gets any idea with her weapon this close?"Arachne said, raising her eyebrow.

 

Claude spoke up."She won't. I doubt any reaper would be as stupid as to attack four demons on their own."

 

Arachne said nothing to this but only offered Arrabella sideways glare with her dark golden eyes. As good as the idea of leaving sounded good Arrabella knew she wouldn't be able to take them all on. She could barely even fight back against Claude. She had also been naked and unaware of what was going on. However, she would bide her time. If she was lucky, her fellow reapers would know something was wrong and come to help her.

 

The demon came back with Arrabella's death scythe in hand. The blades had dried blood on them which made Arrabella's eye twitch. Her death scythe was always clean.

 

Mordecai jumped from his seat."Whoa. This is yours?"

 

Arrabella nodded. Mordecai turned back to the servant and took the scythe from him. He twirled it in his hands making Arrabella clench her hands into fists. He was handling it without care which was making her very anxious. The last thing she needed to happen was for her death scythe to be broken by this demon.

 

She watched as Mordecai tossed it into the air and swung it, pushing down the button that allowed it to grow longer. However, Mordecai seemed to be unaware that the scythe was able to do this as he couldn't stop it from growing and it kept growing until it came in contact with the wall and kept growing.

 

"Let go of the button!"Arrabella yelled, jumping up at the table. She could see a visible dent in her death scythe from where it had came in contact with the wall.

 

Mordecai did so then grinned cheekily at everyone else in the room. "Whoops."

 

Arrabella sighed."Just please put it down."

 

Despite what he had said to Arrabella the night earlier, William had ended up staying at his office. He was working overtime due to all of the paperwork and by the time it was done the sunlight had bled into darkness and he didn't feel like moving. Therefore causing the man to wake in the early morning hours and use the shower down in the locker rooms they used for training the rookies and change into a spare suit he had.

 

By the time he was done, some reapers were starting to arrive at work, setting up their cubicle or offices for a new day of work. In his branch, Eric and Alan arrived first which was a first for him considering Arrabella usually arrived right after him. And then Ronald rolled in, obviously supporting a major hangover. Then Grell arrived. He still hadn't heard a thing from Arrabella by ten am. Very odd.

 

By noon, he approached a cubicle which Eric and Alan shared. Ronald and Grell were here as well, working on their paperwork and gossiping.

 

"Have any of you heard from Arrabella?"he asked causing them to all look up.

 

In unison, they all said no.

 

"She ain' already here?"Eric asked.

 

William shook his head."Notify me if any of you see her."

 

They nodded and a couple of them muttered yes. William promptly turned and walked back to his office, a feeling of anxiety settling itself in his stomach.


	5. Chapter 5

Breakfast was soon over which left her and Claude sitting alone at the table. They sat in an awkward silence for a few minutes after everyone else had left until Arrabella was the one to break it.

"Uhm, do you mind if I have a smoke? I can go outside if you guys don't wish for me to smoke in here?"she asked awkwardly and politely. Her lungs ached and she craved for one. 

Claude raised a brow."A what?"

She raised one back."A smoke...like a cigarette?You know,"she made the bringing it to her lips and inhaling motion with her hand."

"Oh! Of course we don't mind. We'll need to go fetch them from your suit."Claude said standing up.

Arrabella stood with him and walked over to his side a bit eagerly which made him give her a funny look. "Can you not go very long without them?"

"Demon, I've been smoking every day since I chose to end my own life. Yes, I've grown quite attached to them,"she said.

He chuckled. "Follow me then. Arachne won't mind you smoking in her household."

"Who is she exactly? Family? Friend?"

"Arachne is my mother,"Claude said, his voice taking a bitter note to it.

Arrabella only nodded and followed closely behind him as they traveled through the mansion, taking a hint from his tone that he didn't wish to speak about his mother any longer. They soon came to a double door that they could hear many muffled gossiping voices behind. 

Claude opened the doors and many heads snapped up to see who had come in and their voices shut off. The room looked like a large laundry room. Many expensive suits and other clothing were strung up and drying and there were many buckets filled with water and soap.

There were about ten female demons in the room; one was Hannah. Each female demons had their own unique look to them. Two of them bore red hair, one a bright red and one a deep maroon. Another had silver hair with black tips. Then another had no hair, she looked as if she had been shaved clean. They all wore an outfit made of black leather and black heels of some sort. Each female had black nails that were mostly all sharpened to points. They wore a small amount of make up unlike Arachne who had on lots of it-to prove she was high royalty. 

To add to the uniqueness, each demoness looked as if they came from a different race. Hannah herself didn't look entirely Caucasian. There were only two demons looked to be so. Another looked as if she was from a middle eastern country with her dark black hair and tanned skin and with the fact that she chose to wear a black hijab. One fit the typical German look-light hair and bright blue eyes, too bright in fact. Another looked as if she had come from an Asian country. However, no matter the race, Arrabella couldn't help but feel attracted to each one's beauty. It was mesmerizing. 

However, Claude seemed to be used to this unknown charm they unknowingly gave off, and got right to business. "Where have her cigarettes been set? They were in a pocket in her suit."

The demon wearing the hijab rose from her spot washing a dress and walked silently over to a corner in the room. They heard soft rustling and she walked back over to them handing over Arrabella's cigarettes to Claude then bowing.

"Thank you, Adena,"he said. 

Adena said nothing in return. Only silently walked back over to her spot and began washing the dress again after she bowed a second time. Claude nodded and the female demons began to work again, this time in complete silence. He then motioned for Arrabella to follow him out of the room as she had gotten too caught up in looking at each demoness again.

She jogged lightly out of the room and took the smokes from Claude's hand that was held out as he closed the door quietly. 

"Were those more servants?"Arrabella asked, grabbing a cigarette and lighting it.

"Yes, but unlike Sebastian and many of his servant friends, those female demons are very intelligent and powerful. Adena, for example, is a snake demon. Do not tempt her. They might just be servants, but those are some of the most powerful non royal demons that lurk in Hell. Arachne and Lykas searched the deepest pits of Hell to find them,"Claude explained.

"Lykas?"

"My father. The man you saw sitting at the table this morning."

Arrabella briefly remembered him. His eyes a deep charcoal color like Dren's and his hair messy but slicked back mostly like how her boss did. However she couldn't recall what kind of outfit he wore. Most likely another grand suit like what Claude and Dren wore.

"Another question."

Claude smirked."Curious enough, reaper?"

"I've met the entire family, but Mordecai...he seems-"

"Different, yes, we know. Mother babies him, spoiling him to his heart's content. Giving him whatever he wishes just because she knows he will probably never have a chance on the throne for when my father retires, I get to sit on it and when I retire, it will either go to my child or Dren. Then after Dren, one of his offspring will get it. Mother realizes Mordecai will always be a prince therefore tries to distract him this fact by spoiling him and showing us no attention,"Claude said, his cocky voice turning bitter again. 

Arrabella almost laughed at this. It was obvious Claude hated the way Mordecai was showered in motherly affection while he and Dren were shoved in the corner. In fact, she now felt horrible for Dren-almost. He didn't get showered with affection like Mordecai and he wasn't even promised the throne like Claude was, so the poor middle child was getting shoved aside from both sides. At least Claude would have the throne soon-if things were the way they sounded. 

"Ah..."was the only thing she said, her lips clenching around the cigarette in her mouth to keep from chuckling at this.

Claude gave her a sideways look, as if he knew, but didn't say anything, only kept walking. 

"So, where are we going to now?"Arrabella asked as soon as she felt the laughter subside.

"To my room,"he said bluntly and she didn't answer to that, a bad feeling coiling in her stomach. 

Sure enough, when they arrived back at his room, in the seemingly darkest part of the mansion, he demanded that she take the dress off. She really didn't have an option but to oblige either that or get another bite. So, she began to strip, only stopping when asking for help with the corset which he eagerly did. Taking this as an excuse to kiss her back, each time he did she shuddered. His vile lips were sure enough to be in more places soon enough. 

Once she was stripped and littered with small kisses, he cocked his head towards the bed. She hesitantly crawled on to it, and seated herself in the middle, her back leaning against the wall it was put up against. 

She watched as he slowly undressed as well, stopping at his pants but taking off his shoes and socks. Then he crawled on to the bed, grabbing her thighs and puling her down to where she was laying on her back and under him and his leer. 

"Ah, I've never taken a reaper to bed before. I'm sure it will be quite nice,"he said lower his head to her neck and biting down but not as hard as before, just hard enough to leave a small mark. 

Arrabella's heart began to beat rapidly as she couldn't do anything to help herself, only uselessly let herself submit to the demon as she felt his lips travel south towards her large chest. He sucked and left marks all over her chest and the tops of her breasts. Finally, he attached himself to a nipple and began to suck and softly nibble. 

Arrabella gasped as she felt his fangs graze over it, not enough to cause any pain, only a slight tingling feeling that traveled down to a spot in between her thighs. He continued to suck until she began to grind softly on his knee that had been placed in between her legs as a means of keeping them spread. 

He released the nipple that was now red and chuckled against it. "Poor little reaper, you're a smart girl. You've learned you're not strong yet to fight against me." 

Arrabella didn't reply to this, only softly panted, feeling heat rush to her cheeks that gave her skin color for once. 

Claude smirked again and began to kiss his way down her stomach until finally he came to what he was looking for. Rearranging himself so that he sat on both knees in between her legs, he grabbed the backs of her thighs and lifted them up and spread them. 

The area was greeted by cold air, making Arrabella squirm to try to close her thighs. Her struggles were met by a chuckle and a bit of a harder hold on her thighs. 

"I've never met a woman so aroused by now, but then yet again I've only taken demons into my bed,"he said, observing her. 

Arrabella went to put her hands over chest to keep her nipples from hardening any more from the cold air and from how aroused she was and to warm herself. Claude didn't want this.

"Ah ah ah, now reaper I want to see you," he said, getting up from the bed and reaching for something in his dresser. 

He came back with a tie which he used to tie her hands to the bed's railing, leaving her nipples once again exposed to the cold air and apparently Claude's mouth. He leaned down to suck on the other one that he hadn't given attention to earlier. 

"Agh,"the reaper softly moaned as he began to suck harder, surely to leave a hickey, and his hands began to rub her sides and one trailed up her back as she arched it and tangled in her black hair. 

His grip in her hair tightened and pulled. This only helped with the arch of her back, encouraging Claude with the sucking and nibbling, every now and then switching nipple. Arrabella began to pant and was squirming to find anything to grind on to help make the pressure in between her legs go away. Claude realized this and lowered two fingers and put them in her, pumping in and out slowly at first but gaining speed all the while still sucking her nipples and occasionally her neck. 

Arrabella honestly felt so disgusted with this. She was willingly having sex with a demon, but what else could she do? If she fought back it would only make him be much more rough and hurt her. This was the preferred way to do it. 

She felt the fingers in her start to go much more faster and the sucking getting more rough and now he was even biting a bit. The hand in her hair began to pull again as she began to felt him raise one of his legs over one of hers, still moving the finger and sucking, but beginning to grind on the leg he was sitting on. She could feel the erection throbbing slightly through his pants, and she could only imagine how big it actually was.

"Ah!"she cried out, going limp as she came. Claude stopped his sucking in favor of looking at her as she had her orgasm. He kept nailing his fingers into her as she came, making the orgasm only that more enjoyable. He watched as her knee bent involuntarily as she had her orgasm. 

He chuckled. Oh yes, he was very happy that Sebastian had fucked up and gotten him this reaper instead of some angel. 

Once she was done with her orgasm, he removed his fingers from her, licking the juices from her as if experimenting how she tasted. The taste was very sweet, making him suck until his fingers were only covered in his saliva. She panted as he did this, her thighs twitching and her eyes slightly teary. That was when he noticed she still had her glasses on. 

"Ooh, sorry love, we're going to need to remove these for the main event," he said, not waiting for her to reply and setting them on the small nightstand next to the bed. 

Arrabella didn't protest. She only mumbled weakly about not being able to see anything.

Claude laughed at this."It will be much more enjoyable that way."

She huffed however any whining and pouting ceased when she felt her hand being untied and him pulling her by her softly until she sat on the floor on her knees. She had a feeling what was to come.

When she felt something slick by her lips, she knew she was right. 

"Now, we can do this easy or hard. I don't have any lotion so this is close enough. If not, then it will hurt like a bitch,"Arrabella heard Claude say. 

She swallowed what little pride she had left in her and opened her mouth. It was pushed in slowly and for the first bit of it, it wasn't that bad. However, when it had reached the back of her throat and there was still a little bit more, she was none too pleased. She must have made a face because Claude snapped at her. 

"Keep sucking or else," he softly hissed, yanking on her hair. 

She wrinkled her nose to show her discomfort but began to suck and bob her head as best as she could. The rest that she couldn't fit into her mouth she rubbed and stroked. This seemed to please Claude enough. His hold on her hair loosened until it was just there, holding her head there. When he thought it was good enough he softly pulled on her hair until she got the message and let off with a soft pop. She could feel drool dripping from the sides of her mouth. 

He lead her back to the bed and put her in the position he wanted her in. He had her on her knees with her chest and head against the bed and her hands tied to the bed railings again. He entered slowly, almost as if he was afraid to break her. After all, he had nearly ripped her mouth open just a few minutes ago. He couldn't risk doing that now. 

He let the tip sit in there and let her gasp and adjust. He surprisingly waited for her to nod and push back before he began to fill her up with the rest until she felt the tip all the way in her. She began to babble incoherently as he slowly started to thrust in and out. 

"Ahhh..."he noticed her beginning to pull on the restraints and smirked. The reaper could call him vile all she wanted but she was obviously loving this. 

As to prove his point, he started thrusting faster and faster. His hands holding her large hips still and ramming into her, loving the way she clenched around him. 

His actions caused her to start being very loud. Her moans became short and loud and her lips were stained a bright red. This encouraged Claude to go even faster. Going as fast as he could, the skin slapping against each other now. 

She let out a mangled moan after this went on for a couple of minutes and came, not being able to hold it in with how hard he was pounding into her. He felt his cock being drenched and her walls clenching around it. This was really when he began to pound. Not necessarily going fast but hard and now holding her forearms and leaning down to her neck so he could bite it as he came as well.

Arrabella whimpered from the combination of the bite and hot sperm coating her insides. She could feel it clearly and it made her feel weak.

Claude waited until it was all out before he pulled out, watching as the reaper could only stay in the position she was in and as her vagina pulsed slightly, the rough treatment having an effect on it. He watched as his sperm slowly leaked out and obviously she could feel it.

"Ahh,"she moaned as he began to finger her again.

"Let's see how much you can take reaper,"he said, delighted when her hands flew to the railings and began to claw at them as he started to twist them in and out quickly already so soon. 

It didn't take too long. Only a minute before she began to spasm out and came again, panting loudly and whining when he removed his fingers only to put them back in to give her another orgasm. 

"No more,"she whimpered. 

He sighed."I'm going to definitely train you for more sex...you would get absolutely destroyed during my heat. We'll be going at it at least three times a day."

But nonetheless he removed his fingers and untied her and gave her back her glasses. Once she was able to see he pushed her on her back and he raised her thighs so he could examine it again. 

"Oh dear, it's so pink. Poor thing, you really can't handle a pounding, can you? I know I said no more touching but I just wanna see something."he then slowly slid his finger along the middle of it, using his other hands to separate the labias. 

"S-stop!"Arrabella said, feeling the sex organ begin to get wet again just from him softly touching it. 

Claude smirked."Oh love, just one more time."

Like earlier and not waiting for her to answer, he held her hips up and brought his mouth to it. At first there was soft sucking then he gave up just that in favor for sucking on the clit and using two fingers to thrust in and out of her. 

Arrabella didn't last long this time either. Barely lasting a minute before she came again. Claude stuck his tongue in her when she did so so he could taste her again. 

Once her orgasm was over he set her hips down and allowed her to lay there and calm down while he swallowed the liquid on his tongue, trying to savor the sweetness. 

"Mmmm...I'll be quite pleased when you can withstand much more sex..."Claude smirked, looking down at the reaper who had fallen asleep in the few seconds he had his attention away from her.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter legit took so long for me to type. First I accidentally deleted the first half of it so I had to retype it all out again. Then I accidentally switched point of views halfway through typing. So sorry if it seems a bit weird

The next time Arrabella woke, she felt a small pain in her legs and breasts. Lifting the blanket, not disturbing Claude in the process, she examined herself. Her breasts were littered with bruises, some right on her nipples, and they trailed down her stomach. There were enough to silently scream,"Property!" but not so many that he resembled a leech. The reaper felt her eye twitch as she set the blanket back down and look at the sleeping demon right next to her. His glasses had been removed and set on the nightstand long before now and his hair was even more a mess now that he had tossed and turned. He took relaxed breaths, hinting that all his dreams were pleasant. She gazed at him for a few more seconds then forced herself to turn to her other side and think as she stared at the wall. There was no way the reapers knew where she was at, unless one of them saw her getting kidnapped and reported it. She couldn't escape on her own with the demonic servants and family lurking around every corner and hallway. She would be lucky if she made it out of Claude's room and down this hallway without running into one of the servants. There were no pigeons flying around in Hell, so she couldn't even send a message to her superiors. For once in her undead life, Arrabella felt panicked and unsure of how to handle this situation. 

Anxiety suddenly pooled in her stomach as she felt Claude shift, turn onto his side as well, and wrap an arm around her waist. She heard him take a deep breath then exhale slowly again, and she relaxed again. He was most likely still asleep. Sure enough, when she cautiously turned her head to peek over her shoulder, there he was nuzzling her back with a leg wrapped around hers as well. The sight was almost comical as it was adorable. 

Arrabella settled down again and looked at the wall with her thoughts as she felt Claude let out small twitches in his sleep and groan every once in a while. Her best chance at getting out would be to convince Mordecai she needed outside. The youngest brother seemed so enthralled with the idea of having a reaper around, she could probably bend his mind the most to do things her way. She knew she would have no luck with Claude or Lykas. Dren would have her killed most likely if he knew she was going to escape, or he might let her. It didn't seem like Claude and him had the best relationship. Arrabella didn't even want to think of what the queen would do if she caught her. 

She was so deep in her thoughts, she hadn't even noticed the spiders crowding around the end of the bed and inhaled deeply when she felt one on her foot. Shit, she told herself, just stay still and let the thing sit there until he wakes up. She stared at the spider and felt its eight eyes staring back at her. Arrabella continued her staring contest with the arachnid until it began crawling, slowly, up her leg. Arrabella's breath hitched and she slowly eased herself onto her back, as to not hurt the spider, or wake Claude up. The spider, surprised at the sudden move, moved away until she finished moving, then crawled back onto her leg and continue its journey. It kept crawling, but finally stopped at her chest. The hairy thing sat in the valley between her breasts and stared at her. She stared right back, and silently wished for it to crawl away. Though she wasn't frightened easily by them, she wasn't too fond of them either. The spider sat still for a good few minutes before crawling over to her right breast. Its large fangs scraped over her nipple as it crossed over and finally settled down in the spot between her and Claude. She let out a small breath of relief. 

The remainder of her time waiting for Claude to wake up was spent by smoking. She was fortunate enough that her smokes were right on the nightstand next to his glasses. She placed it in her mouth and felt it instantly light up, yet another one of her skills she had acquired from years of smoking as a reaper. She smoked three cigars while waiting for him to wake up, and by the time he did, there was a small cloud of smoke in his room. He coughed himself awake.

"Reaper, isn't that supposed to be bad for your health?"he asked while coughing softly and waving the smoke around as he sat up, minding the spider that had curled up with him.

"Mm, it's bad for humans. We have no need for the use of our lungs since we do not need air,"Arrabella murmured as she took one last drag of her cigar and put it out instantly then set it down with the other two.

He scoffed."How advanced are you reapers compared to humans?"

She shrugged."I have no idea. I know we know much more about their body than what they do." 

He said nothing in reply, but shifted so that he sat on the other edge of the bed then stood. He had put on loose pants to sleep in and I glanced at the upper half of his body. He was nothing to laugh at. His muscles, while not being too large for his slim form, were still impressive, as if he forced himself to keep in shape. Claude walked and grabbed a white dress shirt laying around on the floor and put it on then walked back to the end of the bed and sat on it. He rubbed his eyes and yawned softly. Arrabella had to admit that the sight was almost cute to see a demon like this. Tired and a bit vulnerable. 

They sat in silence for a few moments before he spoke up."It's almost time for dinner. We need to wash up." 

Arrabella sighed, but saw no need to protest. She slithered out of the warm bed and followed him into his bathroom that was rather large. He started running the water while she hugged myself and waited patiently to get in. It took a few minutes to fill the large tub that covered a good portion of the room and when it was finished, Claude held out his hand and let her get in first. She sat with her knees curled up to her chest as she watched him undress. He began with the dress shirt he had put on just minutes ago and went to his pants and undergarments then got in as well. 

They both sat, staring at the water and admiring the heat from it until they were both quite awake. He made the first move.

"Here lean your head back to get your hair wet. I'll start washing it,"he reached over for a bottle filled with a strange clear liquid that smelled wonderful. 

She did as he asked and soaked her raven hair and turned so he could wash it. They scooted close together and she sat in between his long legs. As he massaged the soap into her hair, she found herself not feeling disgusted by the act or happy or comforted by it. She was not feeling anything. It felt like she was off somewhere else having a vivid dream. Her chest felt heavy and so did her eyelids. She came back to reality when she barely heard him say to lean back so that her hair was in the water. She did so and felt one of his hands run through her hair to get the excess soap out and the other feel down my chest and stomach which were exposed. His thumb circled around on her nipple then disappeared to help with rinsing her hair. 

When he was done with that task, they both stood and he began to wash her body, lavishing it with rich smelling soaps. On more than one occasion he softly kissed her neck and she found the act somewhat pleasurable. Once they were done washing, both of them, they sat back down to rinse the soap off. Once all washed, she carefully stepped out of the tub, and he followed. She wrapped a black towel around my body and so did he. 

They walked out of the bathroom and laying on the bed was a suit and a black dress and corset. They both dressed until she required assistance with the strings of the corset. He stopped from buttoning his shirt and began lacing them tightly, almost to the point to where Arrabella was slightly uncomfortable despite not having to breathe. Once the corset was laced, she stepped into the dress and he finished getting ready. 

They walked through the halls of the castle with grace and with his arm wrapped around her. Arrabella saw a female servant narrow her glowing eyes at her as she saw them so close together. The reaper only wished that she knew that she would trade her spots.

They were the last to arrive for dinner once again. Mordecai and Dren sat next to each other while Arachne and Lykas sat across from them. It soon became evident that she was to sit next to Arachne while Claude joined his brothers who wore matching suits. The exact moment they were all seated, servants burst through the door and began loading the table with food. The brothers seemed to be bickering as the food was being laid out.

"We're going to have to fix that hole in the wall now,"Dren muttered glancing at said hole that Mordecai had made during breakfast. 

The youngest one snapped back."That wasn't my fault. I didn't know how to use it."

"And you didn't think to ask?"

"Well, not b-"

"See? You never think. That is why even if something did happen to Claude and I, you would n-"

Claude interrupted before Dren could finish."Aris, is this all the food?"

The female demon laying out the last plate full of food nodded, bowed, then left the room, silently shutting the doors behind her. Dren shot Claude a look, but Claude glared back. Mordecai began to eat, oblivious to the mute conversation carrying on behind him. Arachne ignored their antics as did Lykas and began to eat too. Arrabella picked at her food, her plate looking like a Picasso painting throughout the entire meal. Claude took notice of it when they made eye contact. However, everyone else seemed to not acknowledge it which somewhat soothed the reaper. 

When they were done eating, Arachne and Lykas quietly excused themselves and left the room without another word which left the reaper alone in the room with the brothers. This was when they began to verbally fight amongst each other. 

"As I was sayin-"

"Dren, drop it,"Claude snapped.

Mordecai stood."I'm gonna go sit next to her. She looks lonely."

He walked around the table and sat back down in the chair that Arachne had been sitting in just moments ago. 

"Why the hell did he get let off the hook so easily? If I was the one that did that, Arachne would have sen me without dinner and would have banished me from her sight!"

Mordecai stared at his plate full of food and Arachne could tell from the look on his face that his appetite had most likely left him or was barely still there.

"Dren, you're being dramatic,"Claude muttered, taking a drink.

Dren glared off in the other direction and Claude continued eating. Mordecai pushed his plate away and excused himself as well. As he walked away, Arrabella couldn't help but think that the frown looked odd on his face. 

 

"Does anybody have any news on Arrabella's whereabouts?"

A chorus of no's and shaking heads.

William felt his anxiety raising through the roof. Arrabella had not come into work all day and now it was nearing time when everyone went home, and they had yet to even hear from her. In fact, the entire London dispatch was on edge. They all knew it wasn't of Arrabella's nature to abruptly not show up to work. News had traveled so far from the combination of Ronald and Grell that another reaper from the forensics had found out. 

"What do you think happened, Othello?"

Said reaper looked at his feet which were covered with socks and sandals as he kicked his legs back and forth."I'd bet money on it that it had something to do with that demon that's been running around. Hm, she was warned, don't know if I can say I feel bad for her or if I think she's stupid."

"Othello!"Grell scolded,"She's a good reaper...just a bit grumpy like William."

Othello laughed."I heard everyone is really concerned."

Grell raised a brow."Well, of course we are. She's one of the best reapers in our dispatch and we're already pretty under staffed."

"Why not just ask Undertaker for help? If anything serious is going on, he'll get to the bottom of it."

Grell jumped up."Othello, you are a genius! Shakespeare himself would be proud!" He blew a kiss as he ran out the door,"Be back in a bit, dear! Thank you!"


	7. Chapter 7

"You barely ate your dinner."

Claude and Arrabella were sitting in the library right next to a fireplace. He had offered to show her around the entire house, but she only wished to know if they had a library or a room full of books at least. Needless to say, she was surprised and probably the most happy she had been this entire time to see the large room with its walls lined with shelves and books that had gathered dust on them. She had looked the shelves up and down then finally chosen Frankenstein and sat in a chair. He had elected to sit down before her and watch the flames of the fire as she carefully chose her book. Once she did so, she joined him in the other chair and began to read. This was the first time they had spoken since their bath together.

"I wasn't hungry,"she muttered, only halfway leaving her book to answer him.

He didn't say anything else after that, and let her read in peace until she finally finished it later. By then, he was beginning to nod off and the sun had set, leaving the room fairly dark since it had been relying on the sunlight to light it. Her eyes were sore and so was her neck from the awkward angle she had been holding it at so she could see the words clearly. 

He noticed her set the book down."Are you ready to retire?"

She nodded weakly and off to his room they went. The hallways were mostly pitch black since everyone else had retired for the night or were in their rooms doing something. The only person we came across was a servant-a male this time. He had been late getting back from sending a message and was currently heading to the servants' quarters. Arrabella and the male servant made minor acknowledgement of each other. He explained himself to Claude then lowered his eyes to meet hers for just a second then they raised back up to meet Claude's again. In that second, Arrabella saw hate flare in them. Demons and reapers had been enemies ever since they had both been around. There had been bloodshed on both sides. Reapers would often kill any demons they encountered while reaping souls and demons would slaughter any reapers they saw wandering alone or down in Hell for some reason or another.

Claude dismissed him and we were off again. Arrabella was exhausted when they finally reached his room. She could tell that as soon as she laid down, she would be asleep. They both stripped down to their undergarments and slid into bed. The last thing she felt before her world fell into darkness was the odd warmth of his body pressing against hers.

 

Arrabella was the first of the two to wake in the morning. She woke lying on her side and facing the wall just as she had been yesterday. Claude, had taken the spot right behind her and was spooning her. His muscled arms were wrapped around her and one of his legs had been curled around hers. At first thought, it was irritating to have him clinging to her. Then when she really thought about it, she was freezing and his body heat was keeping her warm. 

Claude woke up a few minutes after she had and promptly tried to kiss her when he did so. 

Arrabella glared and before she thought clearly about it, headbutted him in the nose. He abruptly sat up and held his nose for a moment before she saw his eyes narrow and glow. She watched as blood began to slowly run from his nose. When he felt it, he growled. 

He moved so fast to throw her onto the floor that she didn't have time to prepare and barely saw it. The only way she knew it had even happened was from the sudden coldness and the minor pain that echoed through her body from the roughness of it. They both grunted as he moved to pin her, him trying to grab her hands which were flying at his face, and her trying to throw him off. She kept punching, quite blindly considering she had taken her glasses off until she felt something wrap around her wrists and felt Claude's mouth by her ear.

"Little reaper, you seem to have gotten all tangled up in a web,"he snarled into her ear,"And I truly thought we had bonded last night. Be careful, these webs can cut you."

Arrabella tested the theory and gasped when she felt said web cut into her wrist as if they were made of wire. 

Claude chuckled."Reaper, did you honestly think you were going to get anywhere with that?"

Arrabella stayed quiet.

"Answer me!"he suddenly snarled and slapped her.

"Fuck off!"she screamed back and thrashed around underneath him. 

He did not take lightly to that and growled loudly. She felt a hand wrap around her neck and begin to choke her.

"Oh, reaper, looks like I have to resort to this. Your punishment is not going to be fun. I know a lot of demons who have been wronged by reapers in their lives and I'm sure they would just love to meet you."

Arrabella heard Claude say this as her vision began to have dark spots pepper it until she finally passed out. 

 

Arrabella blinked slowly as she began to wake again. Her body ached all over and her sight was hindered form the loss of her glasses. She tried to move her arms to look for them, but found them bound behind her to a post. She was shivering, wherever she was, it was damp and cold, and she was still in her undergarments only. Her heart began to pound as she recalled the last thing Claude had said before she passed out. Was he going to allow demons to torture her? Rape her? Or was she going to just be locked down here? The possibilities were endless and each one of them brought a sick feeling to her stomach-a feeling she had grown quite used to in the past two days.

She gasped as she heard a door open and voices. 

"Is that the reaper?"

"What are we to do?"

"Can we give her this? We don't want her fighting back."

Finally, Arrabella recognized Claude's voice in the mix."She's been a bit reluctant to warm up to me, so I'm going to see if she warms up to you. Do as you please with her, but keep her alive."

That was the only thing he said before she heard a door close. As soon as the men, and maybe some women, Arrabella couldn't tell, heard the door close, they moved to untie her arms only to hold them down and hold her legs down as well. They forced her to lay on her stomach, but jerked her head back real quick. A blindfold was placed, despite the fact that she already couldn't see, and she was given a shot right in her neck. 

Arrabella grunted and tried to fight back, but there were so many. She felt all of their hands holding her down and ravishing her as if she were some sort of rare jewel. Half of the hands held her down, some went to pinch her nipples, and others played with her opening. One demon went as far as to hold her head down by placing his foot on top of it. He rolled his foot which caused her head to roll with it. He did this a few times then lifted his foot off her head only to slam it back down and stomp on her. She felt her nose and head collide with the hard floor and she choked back a cry. 

She had been paying little attention to everything else, that she didn't realize someone had been preparing to enter her until she felt a fiery pain. She screamed and began to cry. She thrashed and heard the demons laugh cruelly as they only held her down in the humiliating position with my behind up in the air for everyone to see and her face in the ground. People smacked her thighs and her ass. They groped her breasts and pinched her nipples so much that they began to have a sore feeling despite this horrifying act just beginning.

The demon that was currently thrusting into her was whispering into her ear and howling with laughter with the other demons. He had a hard grip on her hips and was thrusting in and out quickly. Arrabella felt dizzy and weak. She knew it was from when they had drugged her earlier, and she started to cry even more. 

"Awh, she's crying!" 

"Come on, Love, it'll feel better in a moment. It always hurts in the beginning,"some demons to her right said, feigning concern. 

The demon growled as he came in her. She felt the warm liquid coat her insides and then drip out when he pulled out of her."She's bleeding. Guess we're going to have to stretch her a bit more. Lars?"

Another demon grunted and grabbed a hold of her hips and enter her quickly and violently. He did not wait to thrust and he fucked her so quickly and powerfully it caused her pain. Once he was done, he too came in her, mixing his sperm with the previous demon's. He pulled out quickly and another demon was already lining in and thrusting in and out. Arrabella felt hopeless and weak and tiny. 

A man pulled at her hair and forced her head up. A cock was being pushed past her lips and down her throat. The demon repositioned his hand in her hair and began to thrust into her out as he held her hair in place. Saliva and drool dripped from the corners of her mouth and onto her chest. The demons spread it do that her body was glistening and wet. 

Arrabella heard the man above her groan and place himself deep in her throat so far her nose pressed into his body and came. The liquid had no place else to go but down her throat so she half choked and half swallowed it down. Once he pulled out, another man took his spot. She was constantly being filled. One demon after another was thrusting into her and her mouth was always in use whether it be kissing a demon or sucking them off. 

The only change came when they loosened all of their grips on her so they could lay her on her back on a nearby bed she thought it was. During this, one demon held her and carried her there then they proceeded to tie her arms and legs to each posts of the bed tightly. Then they started again, one demon after another thrusting into her, only caring for their orgasm. One demon began to suck on her right nipple. Her tongue swirled around the hardened nub and his fangs scraped it. Another demon caught sight of this and mimicked him. Then she felt one kissing her stomach and one on her neck. 

"I can smell her blood,"the one near her neck hissed.

"She smells so sweet, we should try a bite,"another whispered. 

The demon sucking on her neck disappeared and she felt one bite her neck. The bite was not overly painful, however it caused some discomfort. She felt the demon sink his fangs in, then suck the blood that flowed from the wound.

He lifted his head."She's so sweet, it's almost too sweet."

"I want a try. Kiel, move aside for a moment."

Kiel paused his thrusting and growled slightly while he reluctantly pulled out of her. The other demon put his mouth to her and felt his tongue slide through her opening. She felt him moan which caused small vibrations and she moaned as well. 

"Look, men, she's finally enjoying herself."

The demon eating her out laughed too and began to suck and thrust his tongue in and out. She moaned, feeling all too disgusted while doing it. Then, from all the stimulation, she came quickly. He licked and sucked until she had nothing else to give to him. 

That was the last time she was given gentle treatment. After that, the demons returned to their thrusting, and would taste her by biting her. At some point they began to give her anal. No preparation was needed, or so they claimed, the first demon just thrusted in after they had put her in another position. She was so exhausted by the time they pulled the stunt, that she barely reacted, only cried softly for a few minutes until her body adjusted. 

They used her body all day, or it might have been longer, and by the time they were done, she felt raw and as if she were about to pass out. They left her on the floor, giving themselves a pat on the back and considering it a job well done. She cried once they shut the door behind them and she didn't stop for a very long time. Was this what it was like when she was human? Arrabella couldn't remember much about her human life, but she knew she had commit suicide. That was the soul reason she had become a reaper. Her fate was chosen for her when she chose to end her own life. Was this how she felt when she did it? Scared and hopeless?

Arrabella sobbed into a corner, her knees drawn close to her chest until the door opened again. When a hand touched her shoulder, she tensed and drew herself closer and kept crying.

Then, she heard Claude's voice."Aw, come on dear, it's just me. Those nasty demons took you away from me. I sent out so many search parties, but we weren't able to find you until now."

She looked at him, the blindfold long being discarded, with swollen eyes. Hadn't he been the one to give her to them? No, wait, he was still asleep when they came in and kidnapped her. Yes, she remembered clearly now, she tried to fight the demons back and they had drugged him to keep him from awakening from the noise. 

She jumped and clinged to him, sobbing heavily into his chest. He patted her back reassuringly."There, there, Love, everything is going to be alright."

Despite the sweet words, Claude stared down at her with a predatory glaze. One that she did not see.


	8. Chapter 8

Arrabella did not leave Claude's side once since he had found her. She clung to him like a shy child and was with him for the next two days. When they ate their meals, she sat next to him, despite throwing things off balance, making Mordecai sit where she was to sit. The rest of the royal family found this change in her behavior odd, but didn't question it. They were oblivious to the raping that had happened just in the cells usually used for their prisoners just two days ago. The only other who knew was the female servant Aris. She had been the one to call for the group of demons. 

Arrabella had also been sleeping a lot more than usual and had cut back on smoking drastically. When she was awake, she was always on high alert. She would grasp Claude's sides when she heard a loud noise and would easily scare. He would say sweet words to her, like what a cute thing she was and how beautiful she was. He told her that everything would be alright. She believed him. 

How long have I known Claude was a question she asked herself when they were eating lunch in the library. It felt like she had known him for a very long time. Did she have any other friends? Yes, she did. His name started with a W...William. Didn't he like to party or gossip? No, he was serious...? Yes, he was very serious. What was her other friend's name? Alina? No, that wasn't right, but it did start with an A. Was it Ashley? That name sounded familiar, but it wasn't the name of her friend. Her friend had blonde hair and was always smiling...Alex! That was it. 

"Can I see Alex?"she asked.

Claude was caught off guard by the question and he gave her a confused look."Alex?"

"My friend,"Arrabella said, her voice having lost its usual tired accent and sounding much like a child.

He chuckled."Honey, you must have hit your head harder or they really hurt you. It's a good thing we're sentencing them to death once my parties find them."

Arrabella paused."What?"

"Sweetheart, I'm your only friend. Don't you remember? You used to live in Hell alone until I came in search of a bride,"Claude explained.

"But...I'm a reaper, I used to work with them..."she trailed off. Had she imagined them while being tortured? People who brought her comfort when she was in pain? No, there was no way that could be possibly right. He was trying to trick her. She knew she was a reaper. Her green eyes and need for glasses proved it. She remembered thinking of her death when she had been left alone in that room. She was a reaper. She lived in London and was part of the London dispatch with William T. Spears, Grell Sutcliff, Alan Humpries, Eric Slingby, and Ronald Knox. 

"Honey, you're confused..."Claude said and Arrabella caught the mocking tone.

"I'm not confused,"she yelled at him,"I was part of the London dispatch and my death scythe had been custom made just like my glasses!"

Claude's smile trailed off."Arrabella, you're confused. You never were a reaper, haven't you looked in the mirror lately? You're eyes are a bright, beautiful red. You need glasses just like I do. Demons can have poor sight too."

Arrabella shook her head, she felt her chest grow heavy, as if she were about to cry."No, but I remember them. Why do I remember them?"

"How long do you think you were gone, Arrabella?"Claude asked smoothly.

"A day or so?"

"Sweetheart...you were gone for nearly a month. A month went by and we couldn't find you...I was so devastated. I thought you were dead. When your mind goes through a traumatic event, it sometimes creates another world that you "live" in until the event is over with. I believe you thought you were a reaper and that is where you have these memories."Claude explained, holding his arms out for the confused "demon." 

Arrabella ran into them."W-why would I believe I was a reaper?"

"To make a logical explanation for why they would hurt you like that. It is very known that demons and reapers hate each other and would kill one another on the spot. You came up with the only thing that would explain their actions towards you."

"They c-called me reaper while they were hurting them!"she looked up at Claude.

"Arrabella, do you know how many drugs they injected you with?"

She shook her head.

"You were injected with drugs twice a day to make sure you wouldn't fight back. They increased the dosage each day for about a month. You were so high on drugs when we came to get you, that you barely recognized us and you were paranoid."

The whole thing seemed so off, but Arrabella couldn't find another thing to point out. Her eyes. She had to look at her eyes. She turned from Claude and darted her head to look for a mirror. He watched her with amusement, and made no move to stop her. He followed her as she searched for what she was looking for. She walked around the entire room, in search of a mirror. When she did not find any, she walked out and began to search for one in the halls or in the many rooms. The first one she came across was, much to Aracne's disdain, in the room her and Lykas shared and on her large vanity. She looked up from having her hair done, and at the confused girl who saw that her eyes were very much red. The once neon green irises having taken on a crimson. 

Claude watched from the doorway, smug written across his face as he watched her lean closer to the mirror and double check herself. Once she realized her mistake, she apologized to Arachne who arched her brow at her and at Claude and exited the room and waited for Claude as he talked to the queen.

"What the Hell is wrong with that reaper, Claude?"she rasped.

He walked over to his mother, a cruel smile on his face as he put a finger to his lips."Ssh, she isn't a reaper. She was kidnapped for a month and tortured."

She caught on quickly to the lie and chuckled softly."That's a horrible thing to do, but I shall play along. This could get quite interesting."

Claude laughed softly, the sound not cheerful but malicious. "She's starting to believe that she's a demon and that she was gone for a month. I'm planning on another round of torture within the next weeks. I want her to have no memory of her reaper life by the time it is over."

Arachne softly chuckled, and motioned for the maid to continue doing her hair. She had paused when Claude came to speak to Arachne. It was a rare sight to see the queen and her eldest son having a conversation together and from them finding amusement in it. 

"Are you going to use the same demons from before?"she asked. 

Claude shook his head."I think I'm going to summon a few creatures instead from the darkness."

Arachne smirked as if she felt obligated to and waved him off."Have fun. Now, go run along, and play with your new demon."

Claude's eyes narrowed, but he didn't react anymore to her telling him to go away. He simply nodded and exited the room. Arrabella stood outside the door, and ran to his side when she saw him. He smirked at her.

"I'm really sorry. I really thought that I was a reaper. It's just the memories are so vivid."

"It's nothing to freight about, Love. This will all seem like a bad dream soon,"Claude said reassuringly while thinking about which monsters he was going to summon during her next session.

 

"No news about Arrabella?"

"Damn, either she said a really big fuck you to her superiors or something's wrong."

Talk about Arrabella's disappearance had spread all over the reaper head quarters. Now, nearly every reaper knew of the missing female from the London dispatch. They had talked about sending out search parties, but not everyone was convinced it was needed quite yet. 

"I'm just saying, Will's gotta point. All these demon appearances and having trouble in England and nearby countries have stopped ever since Arrabella disappeared a few nights ago,"Ronald said.

The entire London dispatch was sitting in a meeting except for Will who was still stuck in a meeting with the superiors, talking about what they were to do about the situation. Everyone was on edge. Even Grell and Ronald for once. Grell had proposed the idea of bringing Undertaker into the mess and it was considered. Then, it was decided if no search parties were going to be sent out for her, then Grell and Ronald were to go to Undertaker and ask him for help. 

"It's odd, but it could be a coincidence,"Alan said.

"Arrabella wouldn't pull something like this and just leave out of nowhere."

"Has anyone asked that girl that works night shift by the portals?"Alan asked,"Maybe she's still here and she never even left."

"No, I asked da girl 'bout it tae other day. She said Arrbella left,"Eric said.

The door flew open and there stood their boss looking beyond frustrated. His brows were pinched tightly together and his jaw was clenched. He closed the door and sat down in the chair right next to Alan.

He took a deep breath before he began talking."The superiors have decided to do nothing about this. They have decided there is little to no evidence that Arrabella was kidnapped and that this was of her nature. They are saying that she has most likely to become a deserter."

"You don't believe them though, do you?"Ronald asked.

Will shook his head."No, Arrabella would not desert. She is a dedicated reaper. Ronald, you and Grell are to ask Undertaker for help. The superiors said no reapers would be sent to find her, so we will have to resort to outside help."

"Do we go now?"

"Yes, I'm not willing to sacrifice any more time we can spend searching for her."

 

Arrabella and Claude laid in bed later that evening, stripped and enjoying the feeling of one another's skin. He had to admit that he was quite pleased with the changes in her attitude, despite her confusion. She willingly allowed him to stroke her smooth skin and give her soft kisses. The one thing she needed help with was believing she was a demon. Claude could tell she was still having doubts about his explanation. He would just have to make her believe. The longer you tell a lie, the more you begin to believe it.

"Let me please you,"Claude whispered.

Arrabella grunted softly and turned to lay on her back, her way of saying yes, or that was how Claude comprehended. He admired the bruises that had been left by him himself and silently wished for the other's to go away. Knowing that he hadn't been the one to create them, he fumed. However, he had to keep the reaper's trust. He knew that reapers were the closest thing to humans than any other supernatural being. They felt emotions-and they could certainly feel betrayed. Any being could. However with reapers, it hit them. There was anger and one thing that demons could not feel-sadness or grief. He could not allow Arrabella to find out the truth.

"You're absolutely beautiful,"Claude said as he kissed a trail down her stomach.

She moaned softly in return and closed her eyes. He continued further, encouraged.

He laid on his stomach, and laid her legs on his back, her thighs on either side of his head. His tongue slowly licked her lips first, and when her hips rolled, he slid it in. She moaned, the wet appendage was able to slide into her core deeply. He made circular motions with it at first, then flicked her walls with the tip. 

"Ah!"her heels dug into his back, as she arched her back.

He didn't mind the discomfort one bit, her sweet taste made up for it. 

The rest of the night was spent with him thrusting into her. He had made a meal of her to prepare her, then inserted himself. He sat on his knees and had her sit facing him, her legs by his. He remembered he had wrapped his arms around her waist and kissed her neck. She even kissed him back when he reached her lips; he felt her tongue stroke his when he was exploring. She kissed along his jawline and his chest. He had never been a huge fan of kissing. He much preferred to rut and thrust into an attractive female and maybe have a taste of her. However, with the shy reaper, he found himself enjoying it, and even wanting more.

Arrabella found herself yearning for more as well. Despite her mind being clouded with thoughts of confusion and exhaustion, each time she felt him coming in her, the warm liquid almost burning her, she silently begged him for it again. She kissed him eagerly and rubbed his chest and biceps. By morning time, he was the one to end the fun.

"Love, you need sleep,"he whispered softly when she whined from him pulling out.

"No, I don't need sleep...I'm a demon?"she asked quizzically.

"But, Love, I'm tired as well. Once we wake up, we can continue,"

She reluctantly agreed and Claude chuckled when she instantly fell asleep, the minute he laid her down. He laid down with her a few moments later, and covered them both with the blanket. 

Four weeks had now gone by. Arrabella was still having memory issues. She was still remembering her life as a reaper, but they came by in snippets. She would be reading in the library with Claude or waiting for him to finish something in their room and her head would start pounding. Her vision would blur even with her glasses on, and there would be pressure on her face, right under her eyes. She would see people and weapons. In one of these, she saw herself stab a human and watched as something flew out of his wound. She watched the thing flow for a few minutes then cut it with the same instrument she had used to stab him, and that was the end. 

She never told Claude about these. She harbored a small fear that he would grow angry with her if she did bring the topic up. If he ever noticed her keeping something from her, he didn't show. 

Arrabella had noticed that her once pale skin was slowly tanning. She spent a good amount of time outside in the gardens that were behind the enormous mansion. Hell wasn't how she remembered thinking about it. The sky was usually a blood red color, only cooling down a to dark blue or black during the night. However, despite the menacing appearance, it brought a strange soothing feeling over Arrabella. 

 

"Come again?"

"One of the reapers has gone missing from the London dispatch and we have suspicions that she has been kidnapped and being held hostage. Our superiors have refused to send any search parties whatsoever, and they believe that she has deserted. We came here to ask for your help in finding her."

A few days after the meeting, Grell and Ronald finally went to see Undertaker. They traveled to London and searched for the familiar funeral parlor. Cautiously opening the door and shutting it behind them, they were met with giggling and laughter, until finally the retired reaper opened a coffin that had been stood up. Ronald explained the situation to him once he saw they bore serious expressions which was a rare sight for them.

"Kidnapped? By who?"

"The demon that was responsible for terrorizing London and neighboring countries a little over a month ago. The killings stopped shortly after Arrabella went missing."Grell said, looking at his nails. He needed to look good in all times even distressing times.

Undertaker sat in his chair, deep in thought for once."What exactly do you think I can help you with?"

"Finding her?"Ronald said dumbly.

Undertaker chuckled."As much as I fancy the both of you, before I help you with anything, I must ask for payment."

Grell and Ronald both cringed. They had known Undertaker for far too long to know that he never accepted money as payment. Oh no, what he wanted was a good laugh. 

Grell looked over at Ronald."I can do this. Wait outside."

Ronald obliged, happy that he wasn't the one who would have to humiliate himself this time to get the answers they needed. He waited outside the shop and waited until he heard it erupt with laughter. Only then did he walk in hesitantly. Grell was standing in front of Undertaker, an unamused look covering his face and straightening his tie and glasses. The pose oddly reminded Ronald of William. 

"Heeheehee...you done it, boys. I shall help you...heehee..."the old man said, still cackling with laughter.

Both of them let out a sigh of relief. 

"Why thank you, dear! We really miss our lovely Arrabella!"Grell hugged him.

Undertaker chuckled."What is her last name? I need to know everything about her if I am going to find her."

Ronald reached in his jacket and pulled out the file that William had given them right before they embarked on their little journey. He handed it to Undertaker and watched as he skimmed through its contents. 

"I will begin to look for her, and I'll let you know if I find something."

Grell jumped to give his savior another hug."Oh, dear, thank you! We would have been lost if you rejected us!"

 

Arrabella stared at her reflection in the water-the red eyes staring right back at her. They looked so peculiar. She looked peculiar in general. This wasn't the way she looked-or so she remembered. She knew her skin had gotten tanner, but it doesn't take much to do that. She needed a bit more sun was all. Her hands were rough as if they had handled things for a long time. They weren't to the point to where it was too noticeable, but they were still there, reminding her of her past that she was still having trouble remembering. Her body even seemed different. She didn't know how to explain it in words, there was just something off. But the thing that threw her off the most was her eyes. They didn't belong to her and she was almost certain of that the longer she stared at herself.

"I thought I was the biggest narcissist Hell had to offer, but it would appear I was wrong,"a smooth voice said.

Arrabella shrieked from the closeness, and fell into the water. When she resurfaced on the other side of the fountain, there was Sebastian standing there. His red eyes gleaming with something that resembled innocence, but wasn't quite there. He wore a suit, much like one a butler wore, minus the tailcoat and modified so he could keep his wings out. They were folded and against his back. His black hair was still a mess. 

"Quite the contrary, I think I look very odd and not attractive as a narcissist would. These eyes do not look like they belong to me,"she said, returning to look at her reflection again.

Sebastian laughed and sat on the edge of the fountain like she was."Who else would they belong to?"

"Not me."

He did not laugh at her again, but laid down on the edge and smiled up at the sky."Why else do you think you look odd?"

"Everything. I don't look like my myself."

"You look like you did when you first arrived here."Sebastian said.

"Sebastian?"

Said servant looked at her.

"If I commanded you to tell me the truth about something, you would do so, yes?"

"I have no choice. You're Claude's fiancee which makes you just as in charge as one of the members of the royal family,"he said. 

"Sebastian, how long have was I gone?"

"You were gone for a day and a half."

Arrabella knew it! She knew in her gut that Claude had been lying. 

"Sebastian, what am I?"

"Reaper, what do you mean by that?"he asked her, grinning as he turned to look at her.


	9. Chapter 9

Arrabella returned to her room that night feeling betrayed, but she knew she should have known better. Claude was a demon and the king of them all too. He was no innocent human that was trying to lie to impress that girl he fancied. He was trying to manipulate and confuse her. Turn her into such a mess that she depended on him-to where he had complete control over what aspects of her life she remembered and what aspects she knew all too well. Arrabella soon realized, as she was silently walking to the room they shared, that Claude was also the one that had organized her "kidnapping" and was the one who ordered the group of demons to rape her. Once to the room, she slammed the door shut, ripped her clothes off and replaced them with a nightgown, then went to sleep. However, her dreams brought her no comfort. One nightmare plagued her after another. She was allowed no peace. 

 

"You called for me, Sir?"

"Yes, Sebastian. You and Arrabella were talking?"

Sebastian swallowed though it did nothing to ease his nerves. Hannah had come looking for him while he was serving Dren and said that it was urgent that he see Claude. She even went as far as to interrupt the younger prince when he told Sebastian to continue what he was doing. Dren, almost on the brink of loosing his temper, clenched his fists and told Sebastian to return once he was finished. Sebastian bowed to him and hurriedly walked off, not wanting to witness his temper go through the roof-literally. 

"Yes, Sir."

Once Sebastian had arrived to the throne room, where Hannah told him Claude was waiting, he could tell the soon-to-be-king was angry. Though he couldn't see them, Sebastian felt numerous pairs of eight eyes on him, and he saw Claude's aura covered over half the room. The prince sat in his throne, his normally golden eyes were a bright fuchsia and they were narrowed. 

"What specifically did you talk about?"

"Small things, Sir. She said her body looked odd and I questioned why."

"Oh? Was there anything else?"

Sebastian thought of what he was about to say and what either one could lead to. Claude most likely knew the truth already, so if he only lied to him it would only result in a severe punishment even though Sebastian had endured any you could have possibly thrown at him. If he simply told the truth, about telling Arrabella the truth, he would still be punished, but Claude might tone it down a bit.

"When she asked what she was and how long she had been gone, I told her she was a reaper and that she had only been gone for a day and a half."

Nothing about the way Claude appeared changed. It even seemed his aura had gotten larger and his eyes narrowed even more. He swallowed deeply before continuing.

"Why did you do this?"

"She ordered me to tell the truth, Sir, and since she has become a part of the royal family, I must follow her orders."

This threw the prince off guard, and Sebastian saw it. His aura immediately shrunk and his eyes ceased their glowing. He sat back in his chair and he seemed to relax somewhat. 

Claude nodded."I will let this incident slide, Sebastian."

"Thank you, Sir."

"But, Sebastian."

"Yes, Sir?"

"Come here and get onto your knees."

Sebastian mentally cringed and thought of all the reasons he could be getting in this position for Claude. However, he obliged, and sat on his knees in front of the prince, facing away from him on his orders. He then felt a hand run through his inky hair. Claude repeated this petting motion a few times before he unexpectedly grabbed a fistful of Sebastian's hair and yanked back. Sebastian grunted as his head was pulled back and his neck was forced into the awkward and uncomfortable position. He felt Claude's mouth by his ear.

"Next time she pulls a stunt like that, you are to lie to her and tell her what I said to her. Understand?"

"Yes, Sir,"Sebastian said, looking Claude in the eyes as he did so.

Claude yanked on his hair again and muttered a small sound of approval."Good, now go finish up with Dren."

"Yes, Sir."Sebastian said and stood once his hair was released, and went to go tend to the other prince.

 

"Arrabella, Love?"

The reaper grunted and rolled to her other side."Leave me alone."

"Arrabella."

"I said leave me alone."Arrabella's groggy voice had a bitter tint to it.

"Sweetheart, what are you upset about?"Claude extended a hand to stroke her hair.

"Get away from me!"she hissed, glancing over her shoulder to glare at him.

He frowned."What did I do?"

"You lied to me! I am a reaper! You were the perverted fuck who gave me to those demons!"she yelled, shrinking even farther away from him when he attempted to reach for her again. 

"Dear, who told you that?"

"Sebastian!"

"Why would you believe him?"

"I gave him the order to tell me the truth."

"Do you honestly think that would stop Sebastian from lying? Why do you think he gets punished left and right? He lies and disobeys his masters,"Claude said, loving the way her facial features gave away her loss of confidence. 

"I...I'm still...I'm a reaper! I know I am!"

Claude chuckled."Be whatever you would like, you are still going to lay with me."

He proceeded to crawl into bed with her, but other than that he did not interact with her. He wished her good night and laid on his side and went to sleep. He didn't even face her- he faced the wall and seemingly slept without a nightmare. Arrabella, on the other hand, found herself constantly waking up-always covered in a thin layer of sweat and panting slightly. She would sit upright and force herself awake, glance at Claude who was oblivious to her, then lay back down. When she finally woke up for the millionth time-or so it seemed-she glanced out the window and saw the blood red sun just beginning to rise over the horizon, so she elected to stay up. 

She slid out of the bed and slowly exited the room. She tip toed through the halls and to the library, hoping to find some refuge there. She sat in front of the fireplace which seemed to be always lit, and began to read a book she had picked at random. It was hard to concentrate on the book when she found herself constantly thinking about who was telling the truth. On one hand, she could see why Sebastian would or would not tell her the truth. Considering he was given the order, and he seemed quite loyal, he should have told her the truth. On the other side, he also seemed like a typical sadistic and mischievous demon who would tell lies right and left as long as he wouldn't be caught. She could also see why Claude would tell the truth or not. He was the prince of Hell-even if he was caught lying, he would not be punished for it-in fact his loyal demonic followers would praise him for it. He would also tell the truth because they were sleeping together, and that was a way to keep her trust. 

Either way she thought about it, they were both demons, and it was easy to believe that one was lying, but it wasn't easy to believe that one was telling the truth. Arrabella toyed with both ideas for a little while longer as she stared at the book pages, until a creaking door interrupted her. 

"Good morning, Miss. Did you sleep well?"

Arrabella turned to see Hannah standing in the doorway, dressed in her usual attire. 

"I slept well,"she lied.

"I do hope you will forgive Sebastian for his behavior. His tongue tells many lies; he will be punished for it,"she said, joining Arrabella at her side.

"Hannah, I am a reaper."

The demoness winced visibly."His Highness knew you would would respond with that. However, all harsh feelings set aside, will you be joining the family for breakfast?"

Arrabella nodded then stood. Hannah led her back to her room and she noticed that Claude had already left. His bed had been made perfectly, leaving no trace of the spider or her. 

Hanna caught her gaze."Master's presence has been requested by a neighboring prince. He was certain you were still upset, so he let you be. I do believe he said he would return by tonight."

Arrabella looked at her but said nothing, and Hannah kept her gaze on her until she realized she was going to say nothing. She opened the wardrobe and fished out another dress. The dress was a deep crimson and black, and had a matching corset. She peeled her nightgown off which reeked with sweat, and undergarments and proceeded to put clean ones on. Hannah motioned for her to turn around when it was time for the corset and afterwards she put on fishnet stockings. The finally the dress was slid over her body and she stepped into black shoes. Hannah sat her down at the vanity which had placed into the room a couple of weeks ago. She carefully weaved her raven hair into two braids. 

"Miss, shall I escort you down?"

Arrabella nodded. 

Hannah and her walked down to the dining room where Dren was missing as well as Claude. Mordecai and his parents sat there. Hannah seated Arrabella and bowed before she left. 

"Sweetheart, I heard about those awful things that servant said to you. Please do not believe Sebastian. He has a foul mouth,"Arachne practically purred. 

Arrabella swallowed and opened her mouth, but she found it hard to say a whole lot."I'm a reaper,"she said quietly. 

"Love, your eyes say something different. It was just from the drugs they had you on. Your memory will come back eventually."

Arrabella found it hard to protest against her so she just fell silent and ate the food that was served on her plate. The entire time Arachne and Lykas spoke in an unfamiliar language. Arrabella heard no hints of it being a Latin based language or any other language used by humans and reaper. Every now and then they would direct a question or statement at Mordecai and he would answer back in the same language then not talk until spoken to again. Arrabella found his behavior odd, almost as if he was upset about something. 

Once Arachne and Lykas both finished their discussion with each other and Mordecai and their food, they excused themselves and walked out of the room.

Mordecai waited a few minutes before he spoke up."How are you liking it here?"

"It's wonderful,"she said, no use in upsetting him even more so.

He let out a sarcastic laugh."Stop lying."

Arrabella turned to look at the youngest and saw him staring back at her with his black eyes. He looked strange dressed in all black. He looked frightening and Arrabella wondered where this change of personality took place. She had barely known this demon-little over a month-and he already acted so different.

"I assure you, demon, I am not lying. While I would much rather be home and working, where I am now is quite pleasant I suppose."

"Funny act you put on. Look at your eyes. Last time I checked reapers never had red eyes, and they certainly never drank blood."

Arrabella stopped from drinking and lowered the cup. Indeed, there was a deep red liquid in it that she hadn't taken the time to notice before. She swished it around in her mouth for a minute and the iron taste confirmed it. She spat it back out in the cup and she heard Mordecai laugh at her.

"You were enjoying it so well! Come on, Arrabella, you're a demon."

She stood and coughed the taste out of her mouth and stormed out of the room. Se could not believe that she had been drinking blood the entire time and she had not once noticed it! It disgusted her. It made her want to vomit up everything she had just eaten. She put a hand to her lips and took slow breaths as she walked to the throne room. These demons were acting like she was weak an defenseless. Her heart pounded and her blood boiled. She was going to make them realize just how strong and cruel she could be to them as well. 

Arriving in the throne room, she saw that many other demons were lounging in it. Many being friends and family or even servants of the royal family. She saw Cedric-the demon she had met on her first day-sitting lazily in Claude's throne, his legs thrown over the side and drinking blood out of a wine glass. While Arrabella would never defend Claude as she hated him to the core, she found her anger growing at the sight. 

"Look! It's the little confused demon!"a demon taunted from the crowd.

That was all it took for Arrabella to lash out. She shoved and punched demons out of her way with her inhuman strength as she walked towards Cedric. Some demons, becoming frightened by her sudden change in personality, backed off before she could get to them and ran out of the room. Some chose to fight back which was a bad decision. These demons were not as powerful as they thought they were. Arrabella had fought many demons before to know how they fought and she had most likely been around for just as long as them and if not longer. She easily pummeled them to the ground without her death scythe with her newfound anger. 

When she finally got to Cedric, his smirk had disappeared. She leaned down close to his face. One might have assumed, had they not seen the dangerous look in her eyes, that she was seducing him. 

"Dear, dear, this is not your throne?"

He shook his head slowly, as if wanting to stall from her upcoming wrath."No, it is not."

"Whose is it?"

"...Claude's."

"Then get your lazy ass out of it!"she suddenly screamed and grabbed him by the throat and threw him off. She screamed at all of the demons who lingered in the room."Get out! Every single one of you useless piece of shits!"

They all scrambled and ran out of the room which finally left her alone. She sat down in the throne and found the seat very comfortable. If she was to live here and be treated as a demon, she was going to start acting like one.

"Sebastian!"

Instantly, he was four feet in front of her."Yes, Miss?"

"I want my death scythe."

"Miss, I do not think I can-"

"It wasn't a fucking request, demon. Fetch me my death scythe and smokes. If I'm being forced to live here, then I am going to raise Hell."

Sebastian appeared as though he did not know what to say."I apologize deeply, Miss, but I am not permitted to give you your death scythe or tell you where it is at."

Arrabella tried to appear calm as she walked over to him, and Sebastian seemed to shrink before her despite being nearly a foot or more taller than her. 

"Kneel, Sebastian."

He obliged without a word.

"Look at me."

Once again, he did so.

She knelt down beside him and grabbed him by the neck. Sebastian, obviously surprised by her sudden strength, instantly grabbed her wrist as to steady himself. 

"Listen here, demon. You are to listen to me-not to them. You are going to be my personal servant. If they ask you questions, direct them to me, and I will handle them. Understood?"

Sebastian seemed to be in deep thought about either decision he made. Then, he nodded. As embarrassing as it was to be under the orders of a reaper, he would willingly serve her over Dren. 

"Good. Now, Sebastian, do fetch me my death scythe."she released his neck and he rose and went to get said object.


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know I said Claude was Lucifer technically at the beginning at the story, but I forgot about that, so just go with me here. Act like I never said that

Claude had returned home later that night and instantly felt the hairs on his neck stand. The castle was oddly quiet. Though the servants never tried to be obnoxiously loud, they were never silent as mice. Claude cautiously stepped through the front doors and walked into the entrance and through the halls down to the throne room. When he had gotten about five feet into the hall, the stench of blood filled his nostrils. As delightful as it was, he was concerned. Had there been an accident while he had left? His walking sped up and he entered the throne room. 

Surprised was hardly the word to describe the feeling he immediately possessed when he walked through the door and saw the sight before him. Arrabella was sitting in the chair lazily, her death scythe by her side and leaning against the chair. Her dress was torn in numerous places and was stained with blood. Her revealed skin had dried blood and was covered in cuts, but he knew she had not done them to herself. Her hair was messy and sticky with blood and sweat. As he got closer, he saw she had a cigarette in her mouth and her death scythe was covered in blood as well.

"Arrabella?"

She looked over at him."Yes?"

"What happened, Dear?"

She laughed dryly."If you go into the next room over, you'll see."

He raised an eyebrow at her, but walked slowly over to the room that they usually held meetings at. As he did so, the smell of blood grew and he wondered just what happened that caused the reaper to lash out like this. He opened the doors and smell hit him in the face. There were countless demons laying on the floor-dead. One that he recognized instantly was Cedric who had been mauled across his face. The claw marks ran deep in his face and his mouth was contorted as if he had died screaming. Claude looked around and saw that some demons had been his own servants-wearing their working attire. Others he recognized as other members of their family. He turned back to Arrabella.

"You did this?"

She nodded without looking at him.

"Might I inquire as to why?"

"You are going to treat me as a demon, I am going to act like one."

"Demons do not kill other demons."

"Then it is a good thing I am not a demon,"the bitterness of her voice put him off. Just a few days she had been a scared little girl, and now she was a murderer. 

"I am going to have to appoint new servants,"he felt his eye twitch in annoyance after his shock subsided. 

"That is not my concern."

Claude said nothing, but thought deeply. It would appear as though he needed to put her through another torture session soon. He was going to need to drag this one out longer and was going to need much more powerful demons. 

 

"I am here to see Lucifer, Miss."

The demon eyed him suspiciously. It had been at least fifty to a hundred years since Undertaker had been to Hell. His death scythe felt peculiar in his hands and as did his boots on his feet. 

"Why?"

"A grim reaper has gone missing."

She laughed."Is that all? A reaper has gone missing?"

Undertaker raised his death scythe and put it against the demon's throat."Yes. Now I shall say once more. I am here to see Lucifer. Am I allowed in or will I have to force my way in?"

Her eyes narrowed and she begrudgingly moved to the side and allowed him in the castle. She closed the door behind him and muttered,"Follow me." She lead him through a labyrinth of hallways. She finally opened the doors of a well lit room and motioned for him to walk in. 

"Is there anything you need?"

Undertaker shook his head. She closed the door which left him alone with the king of Hell. The room itself was grand. The walls were painted crimson and gold and there were columns in each corner of the room. There was a deep velvet rug that led to Lucifer's throne which was perched on steps. Said demon was eyeing the reaper with his red eyes-as if trying to remember him. Undertaker was sure they had met at one point or another, but he couldn't place it exactly at the moment. 

"What is your business here, reaper?"Lucifer asked, his voice deep and smooth.

"I have come on the account of a missing reaper, demon. Many of her coworkers have reason to believe she was kidnapped."

In the moment it took for Lucifer to think of a response, Undertaker took a long good look at the King. He was beautiful. His olive skin was unmarred and toned. His black hair was in a mess and his red eyes always looked calculating. He had a strong jawline and when he opened his mouth to speak again, Undertaker noticed that his teeth were pearly white and straight. 

"What is this reaper's name?"

"Arrabella Turner."

"I know of her,"Lucifer said.

"Where is she? She needs to return as soon as possible."

"It is not going to be as easy as walking in and taking her home, Reap-"

"Call me Undertaker,"he finally said. 

"Undertaker? As in the deserted reaper?"

Everybody always seemed to know who he was once he mentioned his name. They never expected such a haggard looking old man to be legendary reaper. Undertaker giggled and twirled his scythe."Why yes I am."

"I noticed you looked familiar."

"I might have had a quarrel with one of your little minions once upon a time ago."

"Well, Undertaker, as much as I hate to irritate you, I suggest leaving and forgetting about the reaper even being here. Taking her back home is going to be next to impossible at this point."

"What is the situation like?"

"Rumors have been going around that the Faustus family's eldest son, Claude, was in search of a bride. Instead of choosing another demon, he chose to send one of his minions to go look for an angel. This minion failed his order and brought back your reaper instead."

"Do you have any other news about the situation?"

Lucifer shook his head.

"How would we be able to get her back?"

"Are you willing to fight? I hardly believe Claude is just going to let her go."

Undertaker thought. Ronald and Grell acted very desperate to get their friend back, and even William T. Spears-the infamous stoic of the reapers seemed upset that she was gone, but he was doubting that they would fight demons for her. A small group of them-yes, but not an entire royal army which had been trained. 

"Please do allow me to ask before I make any rash decisions."

Lucifer nodded."Very well then. I shall talk to Claude about this as well."

With that, they parted ways. Undertaker, not needing the demoness a second time, let himself out and ported out of Hell and into his little workshop in London. He sat down on a nearby coffin and put his hat back on (he did not want anything to happen to it while he took a little field trip to Hell). Just what had this little reaper gotten herself into?

 

Another few days had passed and Arrabella's stubborn and prideful personality had not let up one bit. She did not allow Claude to touch her once. Claude found it to be so irritating, but he was not willing to let it show. He simply acted innocent as to why she was so upset with him. He also noticed how close she seemed to Sebastian. While he never once really touched her, he was always by her side, snapping at Dren when he tried to order Sebastian to come to his room after he was done eating. He would follow her around, help her dress, talk to her when she sat outside. As much as Claude yearned to hit Sebastian-to tear him to shreds for being closer to his own queen than he was. It made his blood boil and made his hands tremble, but if there was anything Lykas had ever taught him, it was to contain his anger, and to worship his queen in whatever way they desired. So, if it was her wish, he would leave her alone, but he was not going to allow Sebastian to touch her.

When Arachne had found out about the dead servants and family, Claude could see the anger flash in her eyes that were narrowed at Arrabella. Arrabella narrowed her eyes right back and she smiled. 

"What's wrong, Your Highness?"she asked almost playfully.

Arachne stayed quiet, her eyes glowing, until she could control her temper."Why did you kill them?"

Arrabella laughed."Because I can. Besides, you wouldn't want anyone mocking your son now would you? One of those little shits was in his throne."her voice started out low and mischievous then grew into a hiss. 

Arachne and Claude both gave each other a look that said they did not believe her. They believed her that one of the other demons was in his throne, Claude knew they did it all the time and always threatened them once he got back, but they knew that was not the real reason as to why she killed them. Claude could see her personality slowly changing. She was becoming mean and aggressive-just like most demons. She was learning to fend for herself and not let them see her as weak. Claude was fine with this until it interfered with how she acted around him. Now, he wanted her to only submit to him. He could care less about everyone else. As long as she surrendered herself to him, he couldn't care less about her actions towards other demons-even his own family.

Arachne let it go after that, seeing as she was going to get nowhere else with her. 

Now, her and Sebastian sat outside on the edge of the fountain-her favorite place it seemed, or that was the place they had been when he had last looked. Curiosity clawed at Claude's stomach, but he had more important matters to tend to. He was appointing new servants to replace the ones Arrabella murdered. He was right in the middle of choosing from a line of skilled demons when a knock came. 

"Come in!"Claude yelled, then went back to observing each demon.

"Sire, I come with news from Lucifer. He wishes to speak to you about your bride,"said the small demon.

"When?"Claude mumbled, too caught up in looking at one demon in particular.

"Very soon, Sire. A grim reaper came a day or so seeking her."

Claude instantly froze."Who was this reaper?"

"Lucifer did not say. He only informed me of a grim reaper searching for her and that he needed to talk to you."

"Tell him I will make my way to his castle as soon as I can."

The messenger demon nodded and hurried off. Claude merely turned to the line of demons then pointed out four of them-all strong male demons. 

"The rest of you can leave. You four shall follow me."


	11. Chapter 11

"How far are we willing to go for Arrabella's return?"

"What do you mean? What is the situation down there?"

Undertaker had come into the reaper realm for the first time in a long time today to talk to Grell and Ronald about the situation Arrabella was in. Little did he know the two reapers were already talking about it with William, Eric, and Alan. They all sat in William's office, having finished their paperwork and none have them having to reap a soul for a while longer talking about it. 

"According to Lucifer, a demon prince was looking for a bride as he would soon be king. He wanted to wed an angel, but his servant failed and brought him back Arrabella instead,"Undertaker felt so odd talking so formally,"Lucifer said we would most likely have to fight for her return-if she would even want to come back home."

"Of course she wants to come back home!"

"Don't sound so positive, boy. I have heard stories of demons kidnapping angels just for the fun of it and making them into slaves. Poor things, by the time help does come, the demons have made reality so distorted for them, that they don't remember who they are anymore. The only part of their life they remember is serving the demon. It has happened time and time again. There are many stories of angels falling just because they were not careful enough."

"Oh dear!"Grell put an arm across his forehead and acted as if he was about to faint. 

"We are willing to fight, but I have no idea who else would fight with us-if she would want to come back."Will said.

"I will see if I know anyone that can help us. Until then, I guess we should sit by and be prepared. Lucifer is notifying Claude of us coming for her."

"Claude is the prince?"

Undertaker nodded, and soon after he left. He said his goodbyes and ported away back into his shop by the time it was late evening. The reapers said their goodbyes too and left for home as well except for William. He sat there and looked at new paperwork that had been handed to him when Undertaker was telling them of Arrabella's whereabouts. While he had never been the one to grow attached to anyone, even Grell who he had known since he was a teenager in the academy, but he missed her presence. He honestly missed the smell of smoke in the air and the sounds of their superiors yelling at her for smoking in the building and her shrugging because she knew they were not going to do a single thing about it. There was just something about her personality that he had grown fond of. Whether it was the sarcastic comments that never failed to get her in trouble, the way she rolled her eyes when Ronald talked about going on a date, or the way she always got her work done on time. William was definitely willing to fight for her safety.

 

Arrabella had not thought it would be a different day when she first woke up. A few days ago Claude had left with an unknown destination and had not returned for a couple of days. Arachne and Lykas decided they wanted to go out as well, so they were in their other house that was located all the way in another city with friends. This left Arrabella to do as she pleased, even if it meant being a little hellion. She sat in Claude's throne, Sebastian standing by her side. Her death scythe leaned against the chair as well, having been cleaned since she decided to go on a rampage a few days ago. 

When Sebastian had offered to clean it for her, she almost refused. Seeing the weapon covered in blood reminded her of her reaper days where she spent hours and hours of each day typing away at her typewriter or doing paperwork or reaping the poor unfortunate souls who didn't need to live any longer. It reminded her of the academy days where she spent so much time learning to fight. It brought back so many memories to her. She hated it down here. She hated being surrounded by a reaper's sworn enemy. She missed handing in her paperwork to Will at the end of the day. She missed him yelling at his dispatch when they failed to do a job. She missed Grell gossiping and Ronald's endless flirts. She missed Alan scolding her for smoking despite it doing nothing to harm her. She missed hearing Eric's Scottish accent. She missed everything. 

"Miss, are you crying?"

Arrabella had been too deep in her thoughts to have realized she started crying. She tried to shake her head, but she only started crying harder. She had been raped down here and they were trying to act like nothing had ever happened. 

Sebastian stood awkwardly for a moment then leaned down to hug her. She flinched, the smell of a demon invading her nose."Get away from me,"she hissed.

Sebastian backed away from her, an odd look on his face.

"Go away!"she hissed louder this time.

He flinched, but walked out of the room. Arrabella watched him with a tearful glare, but had to hold herself back when she had a yearning to call him back. He was the closest thing to a friend she had here. He had told her the truth when she had been manipulated. He had teased her, but had never hurt her on purpose. Why was she pushing him away? Was it because he was a demon? It was because he had brought her here in the first place, she told herself, if he had done his job right, she would not be here.

She tried to control her crying and bring it down to small sniffling as she brought her knees to her chest. She could pretend she was as strong as she wanted, but there was denying the fact that she was never going back home. She could adapt to the demon ways, but she would never be a demon. She would always be a reaper trapped here. Arrabella sat back in the throne, suddenly wishing Claude were here. Although he was a horrible person, he made her feel less alone in this giant castle. 

Once her back it the soft cushion of the throne, a giant shadow came over here and there was something covering her eyes, something grabbing her glasses and throwing them off carelessly. A cloth was put over her nose and that was when she smelled it. Chloroform. The pungent smell was the only thing she could sense as her vision had been blinded and the only thing she could hear were footsteps and her muffed yelling before she blacked out. 

 

She wasn't quiet sure when she next woke up as the room she was in had no windows. She could barely see since her glasses had been knocked off. She felt around the small room when she stood on her shaky and weak legs

"Are you finally awake, princess?"

Arrabella stayed silent. 

"Ah, come on. Certainly you know the drill from the first time?"

Was this the same group of demons? Had Claude sent them after her again? 

She heard one laugh."Princess, this will go a whole lot easier for you if you just talk. I figured the first group would have taught you that. Now, are you awake?"

"...yes."

"Oh, good. We are going to have so much fun with you."

Dread filled Arrabella's stomach. This wasn't the same group of demons, but Claude had most likely sent them. He had probably sent powerful demons after her to show who was boss. She regretted ever stirring up trouble. She screamed as she heard a door from the down the hallway open and backed away into the corner. By the time they had gotten t her cell, she was a mess.

"Tell Claude I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I'll listen to him from now on! Just please don't do it again!"

"Awh, she thinks we were sent by Claude. Princess, I hate to tell you, but we are acting on our own, but I guess we can be whipping you into shape for him as well."

Arrabella looked up at the demon in horror as he said this. She was all alone and not even Claude knew where she was. No one was coming to get her at the end of the day this time. At this, Arrabella felt herself having a panic attack. She started to sob to where she felt herself on the verge of vomiting. She curled up even tight. She did not feel safe from these demons even if she was fully clothed at the moment. She could picture them in her mind ripping her clothes of with their sharp black claws. 

"She's too tense. I'm not gonna have any fun if she's crying like this the whole time."

"I've got just the thing."

Arrabella comprehended what he said and why he was moving her hair to the side too late. By the time she did, the needle had already been injected to her neck and she felt herself slowly going limp. Within ten minutes, she was completely defenseless and her body felt weird. She almost didn't know where she was. The last thing she remembered was Sebastian and thinking of Claude.

"Claude..."she mumbled, feeling him slowly remove her clothes.

"Poor thing thinks he's here. Maybe we shouldn't have given her that much. Princess, Claude isn't here."

Arrabella was too doped up to really understand a thing they were saying. She just followed their orders, her body responding to the actions positively. She felt many hands stroking her body, circling around her nipples and feeling her inner thighs. She stared numbly at the ceiling, not having the strength or willpower to do anything but think. The longer she stared at the ceiling, the more it seemed to move and change colors. She saw patterns waving into one another, slowly blending from one shade to the next. As the patterns on the ceiling intensified, so did the pleasure coursing through her body. Her body was overly sensitive and she could feel every movement inside of her when the demons began to thrust in and out when they thought she had had enough foreplay. She felt some crouch to suck on her nipples. 

She laughed bitterly the first time she came, still somewhat aware of what was happening. She knew she had been kidnapped and drugged and that she was currently being raped. Though the drug was easing the physical pain, mentally she was being scarred and she knew it. This would haunt her for the rest of her life-if she ever escaped before that. 

After her first orgasm, she continued to slip further and further away from reality. The room became so pretty in her eyes. It was full of light and colors;a complete contrast to how she had somewhat seen it a while ago before she had been drugged. She laughed at the beautiful patterns she saw covering the room and she heard it echoing. She reached out when she saw people in the midst of all the patterns; five men and two girls. One man had fiery hair and a sharp grin, his teeth had been pointed like a shark's and he wore nearly all red. The man in the middle was tall and pale and had dark hair. His neon eyes stood out greatly against his skin and he wore a suit. Arrabella smiled at the pure handsomeness of the man and looked at the little boy right next to him. His skin was clear and it was clear he had never had any major worries and he had ginger and black hair and wore a fancy modern watch. The girl standing next to the man with red hair was a small blonde girl. She laughed at something the ginger haired boy said and dimples formed when she did. 

Lastly, Arrabella saw a girl on the far right standing next to the man with ginger hair but looking at the handsome man in the middle. Arrabella frowned. Was that her? No, this girl looked proud. She had neon green eyes while hers were crimson. She had smooth, pale skin while her skin was now tan. In between her fingers was a lit cigarette that every now and then she took a drag off of. This girl looked so familiar, but Arrabella couldn't place her anywhere in her life. Had she worked with her? Who was she? 

They soon vanished amongst the many patterns in the room and she began to see other things. She saw a cliff with a girl sanding on the edge. She looked back at Arrabella with swollen cheeks and teary eyes. Her black hair was a mess and Arrabella heard a choked sob from the girl then watched as she jumped. Who was she? Why had she committed suicide? Had life really gotten to the point to where she would have rather been dead? Arrabella felt herself crying in sympathy for the girl. She would never have another chance at life. She had thrown away her one chance to have a family and be happy. What did life do to her that caused her to be that desperate for death? 

The rest of her time spent on the drug was a blur. In the midst of seeing the patterns and colors on the wall, she constantly felt pleasure coursing through her veins, but after a while it was something she could just ignore. She saw random things that she was sure meant something to her or once did, but now she could not remember what they were. Then the memories faded into darkness and she stayed staring into an oblivion full of nothing. 

When she next woke up, she was in pain. Arrabella woke coughing and vomiting. She could hardly remember what exactly happened, but she knew she had been drugged and raped. Or at least, that's what she kept telling herself. In all honesty, she only remembered seeing things. She did not remember being raped or even being drugged. She tried to see where she was at, but her glasses had been taken from her, leaving her almost completely blind-everything a blur. She tried to stand to feel around, but she found that her legs were in a great deal of pain, so she resorted to crawling around the walls of the room, feeling around. She found three walls were lined with bricks or something close to it and one wall was a gate or cell door. She also felt a small cot in the corner of the room. She laid on it, grateful for it being there though it was almost as hard as the floor was. 

For a long while she laid there. She felt raw and disgusting sitting naked in this dirty room. She hadn't had a bathed or eaten in who knew how long and her stomach was growling in protest. Where was she even at? Who had taken her? Wait who was she even? She couldn't remember if she was a demon bride or if she was a reaper. Had she been a reaper at one point then turned to a demon later? Was that even possible? 

"My name is Arrabella Turner,"she said quietly to herself,"And I was in love with a man named William T. Spears."


	12. Chapter 12

Was she really going to do this? Was she really willing to kill herself to escape from these few moments of pain which could transform into an eternity full of happiness? She gazed at the waves crashing down at the rocks below, had she not have tears filling her eyes, blurring her vision, she would have thought the place was beautiful. The water was a deep marine color and freshly grown grass covered the cliff to a point at the edge then it turned to grey and white rocks which hurt her bare feet, but she found herself ignoring it-there was so much more pain she had gone through in this life that it seemed harmless when compared. How had her life gotten to this point? To where she just wanted it to end? She knew she would never have a chance of happiness after this, and she was willing to give that up to end it all. The stress was too much. Her parents' deaths had been too much for her to deal with. On top of that, she was sickly. She was weak and already dying at a fast pace. It was her time. She was going to end this. 

She sobbed as she stepped closer to the edge. Feeling the hairs on her neck rise, she turned around right before she jumped. There stood a man a few feet away. He read from a book and held a pair of blades in his hands. He seemed to be muttering something to himself and Arrabella paused in her sobs. She had seen him before. He was at her parents' deathbeds. He stood there looking exactly like he had now, a book in one hand and blades in the other-muttering to himself. Was this Death? Was there even such a thing as Death? Or was he simply passerby and she had never seen him before. He was handsome. Maybe he will marry a beautiful woman one day, she thought, and he will live his life in pure happiness. Then she turned and jumped, hearing herself sob until the world went black. 

Arrabella woke up panting and sweating in the small cot. That nightmare-that had been how she had died. She remembered it all clearly now. All throughout her childhood, she had grown up poor and sickly. She had always been in bed or doing small chores around the house until she started coughing so severely blood came up. Then when she was just a teenager, her parents both died very closely to one another. She forgot all the details, but her mother had died from disease and her father had died in an accident at work which was very common. The stress that ensued-having to take care of the house, having to find money to even pay for the house and taxes and food-was all too overwhelming. She remembered crying a lot at night until she was puking and eventually not doing anything. She would lay in bed all day and all night, letting the letters notifying her of taxes and such pile up by the door. She remembered starving, going days without eating, until she forced herself to buy food. Even if it was just a few fruits and some bread. People would look at her on the streets with concerned looks, but not one person spoke up. She remembered glaring at everyone who looked at her. The anger that surged through her veins was unbelievable. People were quick to act concerned, but would never help. She learned this when she was just a child. One day, when she was with her mother, she collapsed in the streets coughing and puking. Her mother bent down to help her, but everyone else avoided eye contact or looked at her in disgust. That was when she truly began to realize that she was alone in this world aside from her mother and father. 

Not too long after her parents' deaths, Arrabella had committed suicide. She vaguely remembered waking up as a grim reaper and in a white bed with white sheets with things hooked up to her arms. She looked just as sickly as she had, pale and skinny-nothing like she was now. During her time as a reaper, her health had drastically improved and she had been able to eat more, allowing her to grow the curves she now had. She met Will who introduced her to the life as a reaper. During his introduction, she stared at him. Something about him was familiar, but she couldn't place him. He told her she would be attending an academy and when she graduated, she would work under him in the London dispatch. 

"I do hope you will grow to be an excellent reaper,"he told her. 

She nodded."I hope so as well."

So there was truly a thing such as Death after all.

"My name is Arrabella Turner and I am in love with my boss-William T. Spears,"Arrabella told herself again after recalling her death and her introduction into the afterlife. She was going to remember who she was. She almost lost herself twice, she was not willing to do it again. She would be bent, but would never be broken. 

 

"Sebastian, where is Arrabella?"

"She is no longer in the throne room?"

Gold and crimson eyes stared at each other long, hard, and good. Upon being summoned by Lucifer, Claude had immediately left to see what he was needed for, and left Arrabella in the care of Sebastian seeing as they were like best friends-or the closest thing they could be down here. Now that he was back and informed of the grim reapers searching for Arrabella, he was determined to have her by his side.There was no way in Hell he was going to allow them to take her. The first thing he did when he arrived home was search for her, but no matter where he looked, she was nowhere to be found. He searched in the library, the throne room, his bedroom, hell he even looked in other rooms he knew she would not be in. He had Sebastian check the fountains and the garden and search around the entire perimeter of the mansion. He had Aris and Hannah look in the rooms he hadn't checked. 

Each servant came back to him empty handed. Had she escaped? Had the reapers already taken her back? He found either one of those hard to believe considering the reapers wouldn't get five feet inside without demons attacking them and none of his servants would have allowed her to escape. 

"Shit!"Claude hissed, running a hand through his hair. Back to Lucifer he was going.

 

She was so exhausted. Arrabella was sure she had never been this tired in her life-even when she was a human. It hurt her eyes to stay open for more than a few minutes, and she knew half of that was from her lack of glasses. She could barely lift her limbs and her stomach was in knots. 

She wondered if the demons were going to use her again now. If they were, was she going to be drugged again? While she'd always thought little of addicts she saw on the street,usually humans, she saw why they wanted more. It kept them from reality. When they were high, they felt no pain, only pleasure. While she was being raped, she didn't have to stare into the faces of sneering demons and feel them moving in her. She could stare at the beauty the walls transformed into. 

Speaking of demons, was Claude thinking of her right at this moment? It was an odd thing for her to be worried about considering he had sent her to be punished once and lied to her, but at least then he knew where she was and who she was with and could end it whenever he wanted to. He comforted her when it was over, whispering sweet things to her and promising it would be alright. Even though it was mostly lies, Arrabella would gladly take it over the situation she was in now. Had he sent people to look for her? Wait, had her superiors at work sent anybody to look for her? Were there two groups of people looking for her? 

Her thoughts were interrupted by the sound of a door opening and closing. Arrabella choked on a small cry and sat upright in the cot despite the pain in her body. They were coming for her again and they were going to drug her again-hopefully. She dreaded the thought of having to do it all over again sober and being able to feel what they were doing to her body. Every stroke, thrust, lick and pinch that she would feel sent a shiver up her spine. 

As the footsteps grew closer, she could tell there was only one person which she was internally grateful for. Once he got to her cell, she squinted her eyes and tried to see what he looked like. Other than his small dark frame and an object in his hand, she could not distinguish anything else about him. 

He said nothing but she heard the clicking and the sliding of the door. Had she had any strength left, she would have made an attempt of escaping, but seeing as she fell when she only stood, there was little chance she would be able to run and make it past him. She just sat and stared at him, watching him handle the object in his hands. When he was done examining it, he set it down on the floor and stepped towards her. Instinctively, she put her arms around her head and neck and shoved her head in between her knees as if to protect herself. 

He said nothing to this. In fact he made no sort of comment on it-no sneering, laughing, or chuckling at her. He only grabbed a fistful of her hair and forced her head back. He then pulled her so that she was forced to stand on her wobbly knees. He dragged her to the door and pulled a pair of shackles from his pants. He proceeded to shove her on her knees and press her face against the bars. He had her arch her back slightly and put her hands through the bars and shackled them like that, so she was bound to it. 

The first hit by the whip surprised her. She gasped in pain, feeling stinging in her lower back. The second one almost brought tears to her eyes. It was painful, and they only kept getting faster and harder. He struck her all over her back and along her backside and down the back of her thighs until she was close to completely marred. She had little hope that her skin would completely heal after this. 

The torture lasted for a long time. He took his time when deciding where to strike and how hard. In between blows he would lick the previous wound and rub the others, providing a false feeling of comfort and safety before bringing the whip back down on her abused skin. It lasted until he could no longer whip her without hitting another mark. Then he left the room for a few moments, laying the whip down somewhere behind her. She could see he was holding two containers or buckets when he came back and soon he was dumping cold water on her. He rubbed her down with a cloth then unshackled her, but only long enough to put her standing in the middle of the room. Her arms were bound high above her head and he continued washing her. He would plunge the cloth into the other bucket and rub her down, especially her breasts and vagina. Then he went to get one more bucket to dump over her one more time then she was unshackled and given a small towel. He watched her dry herself off, while sitting on the cot, and took the towel when she was done. He gathered his things and left the room, locking it on his way out. 

Arrabella shivered. The cot only had a small white sheet she could cover up with and it was barely working. On top of that, her stomach was growling and her back was still stinging. She thought she was in Hell before, now she truly was living in Hell. 

 

"Claude? You're back so soon?"

"Did those reapers ever come back?"Claude couldn't help the hiss in his voice. 

As soon as it was evident that Arrabella was not in his mansion, he had headed straight back to Lucifer, bringing Sebastian with him considering he was the closest thing to a best friend she had there. Lucifer had been surprised to see Claude back so soon and it showed. The King had been lounging around lazily with a few female demons, all of which were naked or close to it, in a bathing room when he had been notified of Claude's arrival. He quickly shooed the girls away and got dressed himself then met Claude and Sebastian. 

"Not that I know of. Last I heard they were planning on how far they were willing to go for her. Is there a problem?"

"She's missing."

Lucifer chuckled."Are you sure she didn't run off on her own account?"

"There was no way she could have escaped with all the demons there."

"Hm, are you sure? I heard about her outburst. Poor Cedric."

"Excuse me for interrupting, Sir, but I'm sure if she would have escaped, we would have known. There would be dead bodies. She simply vanished without a word or fight, and she doesn't know the castle well enough to know any backways or hidden things,"Sebastian said, surprising the two.

Claude, for once, was grateful for Sebastian's interruption. It only went to prove his point even further.

"I believe someone has her."

"Who would have her?"

"I don't know!" 

"You need to calm down."

Claude lightly growled at him."Tell those reapers next time they come down here to see me."

"Hmph, will do."

They said their goodbyes bitterly then Claude left with Sebastian.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this was such a shitty chapter, but I didn't know what to put in and how to end it


	13. Chapter 13

Days went on before they came back to Arrabella, or at least she thought it was only days. Without a clock, or even a window in the room, she couldn't tell how many days had passed. She would sleep when she felt tired, eat when given food, and bath when one of them brought her in water. She had learned to tell the difference by who was who, as she couldn't rely on her vision to do so for her, by listening to footsteps. The man who had given her first punishment had heavy footsteps and took long strides. The man who had given her food all two times she had gotten it was smaller than the rest and had light footsteps and a bounce. Then, the one who bathed her after the first man had a damaged foot. She could always hear him dragging it to the side and hopping forward with the other. 

She could not hear the man with the damaged foot among the many footsteps nor the one with the bounce, but she could hear the first one. He was in the front of the small group of demons. She heard their faint murmurs in the distance and mentally prepared herself for what was about to come. 

They approached her cell and she looked at them blindly. Her heart still pounded in fear, but not like it did the first time. They opened the door and piled in one after another, and she could halfway see five or so figures in the room with her. One stepped forward and towards her with something in his hand. She only hoped it was a syringe with the drug they had given her the first time. 

Sure enough, he commanded her to roll her head to the side and move her hair out of the way. She obliged without a word, knowing this drug would soothe her while they were having their way with her. She felt a sharp pinch then nothing. She immediately went limp and they surrounded her. She felt their rough hands all over her, caressing her and whispering sweet lies into her ears, their seductive voices lulling her further and further away from reality until she was somewhere else completely. 

She was standing in the middle of darkness. She could see nothing. She was standing in the middle of nothing. It was better than being in reality. Was this the demons' way of showing mercy to her? It had to be. But why would they show her mercy? Or was it because they did not want to deal with her struggling and fighting back? She once thought that a demon loved to torture poor souls, but now she was second guessing that thought that other reapers had told her. Maybe they just loved to indulge in sin. 

Arrabella stood in the darkness, looking blindly around her before there was a small light. She hesitantly approached it, and as she did, the light grew until she was standing in the middle of a dim room only lit by the small window. Arrabella looked around the room and soon recognized it as her childhood room. The room she spent most of her life in-coughing and vomiting. She looked and vaguely remembered the uncomfortable feeling she always woke with when she sat up in her bed-the mattress hard and lumpy but the best thing her parents could afford. There was a small wooden night table next to her bed and a wooden wardrobe on the other side, despite not holding many contents. 

A coughing fit made Arrabella look at the bed once more and see a much more younger and sickly version of herself laying there, coughing and leaning over the side of the bed in case of a puking. Her hair was pulled back in a lazy pony tail and she looked terribly thin. Her cheeks were sunken in and her face was narrow. Her limbs looked long and lanky and Arrabella could see her finger bones dance under her skin. Her skin was ghostly pale except for the dark bags under her eyes. Her dark brown eyes seemed large and jumped out from her pale complexion. 

She watched herself regain control of her coughing fit and sit back up in bed, staring at a piece of wood from her floor. Arrabella remembered this was something she would do when she was too tired to get up, but not tired enough to go back to sleep. Then she looked around her room, as if looking for something before her eyes settled on Arrabella. She stared at the spot Arrabella was standing in for a moment, as if she could sense something was there, before she sighed and laid back down on her back and stared at the ceiling. As if on cue, her mother came in. The resemblance between her and her mother was striking. They both had dark hair that rested against their backs in a mess and paler complexions though her mother's wasn't as sickly as hers. 

Her mother sat on the edge of the bed and she rested a hand against her forehead and gave Arrabella a weak smile. Arrabella knew that she had seen this smile at least a thousand times before. It was the smile that said don't give up; things are going to get better. But they didn't. They only got worse for her. It seemed like no matter how hard she tried, she just kept falling further and further down the abyss. And what the worst part was that she started falling right from the very moment she was born, and it didn't end until she jumped. 

 

Arrabella gasped and woke with a start-her hands going to her throat and sitting up so quickly it gave her head a rush and made the already blurry room turn and confuse her even more. Was it already over? Had she fallen asleep during it? She didn't feel as though she had been asleep for long, just moments. Had she blacked out? She sat there trying to remember what had happened with her hands softly gasping her throat. She recalled the demons coming into her chamber and drugging her before using her again and then she remembered the memory she relived. Oh god, the memory made her yearn for her mother. One of the only people who had always been there for her, yet she was taken from her. Snatched out of her frail hands by death. Death was who had taken her mother. Death or her "friends?" 

"You were there, Will..."Arrabella whispered to herself,"You took my mother away."

 

"You know of Arra?"

"How could we not? You reapers in the London dispatch have been talking of her nonstop."

"We need help. Please?"

Ronald stood in front of two reapers apart of the German dispatch. One who was seemingly a grumpy man in his mid-twenties, about the same age as Will and who seemed to always have a headache(or at least that's what the young girl at his side said). The younger, Sascha, was a bright girl who was much more delightful to be around than Rudgar. William had told his reapers to try and get all the help they could get, even if it would be just to back them up if the time came for that. Ronald was doing just that and chosen some of the german reapers. 

"You guys don't seriously think she just deserted, do ya?"Ronald asked.

"Hmph, well sh-"

"No! Of course we don't. But you do realize what you are asking us o do right? You're asking us to go against orders if we agree to help and they find out."Sascha said.

Ronald nodded."Yeah, I know that, an' I understand if you don't want to do it, but I need to ask. Arrabella's a good reaper, despite her-er-being stubborn and not listening to all the rules. It's been over a month since she's been taken by a demon, and we need to help her. Please, help us,"Ronald had never sounded more sincere in his entire life than he had now-both human and reaper. 

Both reapers thought it over a minute and gave each other a sideways look. Ronald understood why they were so cautious. Their superiors had already told Will to back down and in return he had gotten Undertaker involved in it. Now, they were getting even more reapers involved in it. If it all came crashing down, one way or another, they could all get in some serious trouble.

"Hm, I suppose we'll help. After all, it is another reaper we are helping. What do you need us to do?"

The weight that was lifted off of Ronald's shoulders was so massive he couldn't explain it and the smile on his face proved it."Nothing at the moment, just ask around if anybody else will help just in case and stay alert."

The two reapers nodded and they went their own ways. Meanwhile Grell was off doing her own work.

"Oh come on, Othello, she needs our help, dear!" 

The little scientist reaper looked at him and snorted."Yeah, you honestly expect me to fight against a bunch of demons?"

Grell waved his hand dismissively."No, no, Darling. We want you to back us up if we need it. We need as many people on our side as possible just in case if something does go wrong."

Othello gave her a mischievous look."You expect me to help somebody I don't know?"

Grell snapped back."She's a reaper like us. Why wouldn't you help her?"

"Just because she's a reaper doesn't mean she's a good one."

"Are you going to help or not?"

He thought for a moment."I suppose I'll help. But I'm not fighting."

"Don't need you to. Thank you, Darling!"and with that Grell was off.

 

Arrabella didn't know how long she was alone in that room. Days or even a couple of weeks could have gone by easily without her noticing it. She went through an endless cycle of sleeping, dreaming of her old human life only to wake up in the dark and cold cell which she could barely see. She was never once fed and she could feel her body slowly deteriorating away-becoming a mirror image of who she once was. Her stomach was becoming flat and empty and her hips were loosing their curve. Her breasts were loosing their plumpness. She even felt her hair thinning out and often she would pull out many strands at a time when she ran her hand through it. The days went by and she was becoming weak. 

Were William and the other reapers looking for her? Was Claude missing her? Of course he didn't miss her. She was just his "wife". A little doll for him to play with. An accessory that would always stay at his side. He just wanted her to say he had gotten a reaper to bed. But even that was better than being here. At least then, if she was hurt, he knew it and he could stop it at any time. He kept her fed and healthy for the time she had been there. Not once had another demon dared touch her unless he had given the order to do so. 

And now she was all alone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so very sorry for everyone who commented, asking me to update. I'm sorry it took such a long time, but it's finally here. Sorry it's so bad, I promise I'll make the next one better :)


	14. Chapter 14

Arrabella had grown so lonely and tired she had begun to talk to herself. She would have long conversations, acting as two different people, and easily switching between one another. The demons hardly visited her-the only times were when they needed to help themselves and when she needed to be fed. Unlike demons, reapers required solid food. That didn't mean they fed her full course meals. She was forced to wait for days before she was given something to soothe her hunger. Even then, it was only small, hard pieces of bread. One time it was a small rat they had caught and killed. She remembered two of them came wandering down the hall and stopped right in front of her cell. She could see the outline of two short but stout figures. They said nothing but she saw the faint movement of one moving his arm and she heard a plop in front of her. Confused, she felt around the floor for something then gasped in surprise when she felt it. 

She heard one chuckle before saying,"That's your food. Some good meat to keep you going."

She refused to eat it for another day. 

Arrabella sat with her back against the wall, thinking about everything and anything but the rat sitting a couple of feet away from her. However, when her stomach growled again and she felt her head pounding, she decided to just close her eyes and eat fast. And she did just that. It was only a minute long process, but she hated every second of it. Every time she took a bite and tore the meat apart, she felt her eyes tear up. When she was done altogether, she could feel blood and other remnants of the rat in her mouth, and she felt herself gag. However, she absolutely refused to puke. All of it would have been for nothing. 

"I hate thinking about that,"she said out loud. 

"Hate what?"she questioned herself.

"The time I had to eat a rat?"

"Why in the world would you do something like that, Arrabella?"

"I was so hungry...I still am...I'm in so much pain, I need help."

"I know you do, Darling..."

Arra's eyes widened when she realized that wasn't her voice. She looked up to see a familiar pair of red eyes staring back at her. She could not see the face or body they belonged to but she knew she had seen them before. 

"H-help...me..."

She was scared when several long moments went by with him seemingly ignoring her pleas. She was relieved when he answered,"The most I can do is give you back your glasses, and give you some food."

The voice sounded so god damn familiar, but she found no name to place it with. 

"Come closer, I doubt you can see me, let alone my hand."

Arrabella hesitantly did as he said. She scooted until she was about arm's length from the bars between them. Just in case if he was toying around with her, she wanted to be able to get away quickly. 

"Hold your hand out."

Once again she complied. She was much more than ecstatic when he placed her glasses in her hand. So happy, she felt her eyes tear up. 

"Thank you so much...I don't know how to express how happy..."she trailed off as she put on her glasses and saw who was kneeling right in front of her.

"Surprised, huh?"

She instantly shrank back."How did you get here? Were you a part of this?"

"Calm down, reaper. I don't know these people personally. I came here on a business trip, and got a bit nosy when they seemed nervous. Good thing I wanted to look around a bit, huh?"

"Please help get me out of here..."Arrabella didn't know if she was crying from fear or relief at this point. She would believe either one. 

"I will, but we need to be smart about this. I do not want them to hurt you more than they already are."

"Thank you so much..."Arrabella was sobbing at this point. She felt as though a huge weight had been lifted from her shoulders. 

 

So much guilt and dread was flooding William's stomach. It had been a long three months since Arrabella had first disappeared. Any hope they had about finding her alive and well was steadily diminishing. On top of the stress her disappearance was causing him, paperwork seemed to be growing by the second. It all started with one paper two weeks ago and now there was a decent size pile on his desk. No matter how quick he wrote, he couldn't seem to make the stack smaller. He could only hope his hair didn't start to grey at this point in his life. 

Ronald and Grell could both sense the tension each time they entered and could see the stress, almost physically, as if it was possessing him-changing him into a whole new person. While they did not seem as affected as William, both of them now sat in unfamiliar silence when doing paperwork and out collecting souls. Not to say they were depressed, but they were prioritizing Arrabella's return. Dates and shopping were not on their minds at the moment. 

Eric and Alan had each other to lean on. Nobody said it out loud, but it was known that Alan was deeply distraught over it. Although polar opposites, they had been close friends. Her kidnapping had brought a new kind of stress over him, which also brought more worry for an attack. Eric was constantly looking over his shoulder at his partner-his eyes widening and hands instinctively raising when Alan coughed or sneezed. It seemed silly to an outsider, but to Eric he could be saving his life. 

Each reaper of the London division worked in silence. 

Undertaker, on the other hand, seemed to comfort his anxiety by talking to himself and the dead bodies that filled his shop. He had never met this girl, only heard stories of her from Grell or Ronald, but hoped she would make it out of this in one piece. Perhaps it was his humane side showing again-it faded in and out every once in a while. 

Undertaker didn't remember much about his human life;he had been a reaper so long. However, snippets of it did come back to him when he slept, or sometimes he would catch the drift of a familiar scent when he was out walking the streets of London. The dreams were short and there was hardly any context. Most of them were just images of him with different people or reading books. It frustrated him to no end. He often wondered why they weren't reborn with all of their memory in tact. It wasn't like they were different people. They were the same. It was almost like they had been sleeping. They were resting from the damage done and had awaken when they were ready. So, why were their memories so foggy, or why was his so foggy?

"Do you think I was always this funny?"he asked the body of a deal girl he was fixing up. The poor thing had died when she was only five years old. She started having coughing fits just two and a half weeks ago, and her parents couldn't afford to take her to the doctor over something so little. Over the course of just a few days, her health had deteriorated and she didn't wake up one morning. Such a thing was normal for London. 

"You've gone downhill since you retired."

"Is that a visitor I hear?"Undertaker paused, a cleaning cloth in his hand which he was using to wipe her face with. 

"Yes, I have news on Arrabella."

"Why not just go to the others?"

"I have no way to access their world. Please, just deliver this message to them."

He turned to face the visitor. He was not shocked to see a demon he had never met standing in front of the door. It was odd. He knew no demons by name, but they seemed to know his entire life story. 

"Is she alright?"Undertaker asked her. 

"We are not for sure."

He was usually never speechless, but now the answer caught him off guard. "What do you mean? Where is she?"

"She...she disappeared from the mansion. We believe someone close to the family has abducted her."

An abduction within an abduction, Undertaker mused to himself. It was almost comical if you thought really hard about it. "What is there for us to do?"

"Nothing, we don't even know who has taken her. Once we do, I will inform you."

"Hmph, I suppose." 

He had to agree with her. There was nothing more they could do. Reapers were not allowed to roam about Hell freely. Once the first demon saw them down there, they would be attacked. There could be no arguing;this would have to suffice for now. 

Once he agreed, she nodded and turned to leave. 

"Wait, Missy!"

She paused and looked,irritated."Yes?"

"How did you know me? And what do you go by? Seems odd for me to not know your name when you obviously knew me."

"My name is Hannah. Demons are informed of the reapers when they are young, just so there are no surprises wen we finally get old enough to hunt. They told us about you when they were telling us about reapers-you're the one who has sent many famous souls to Hell."

"I am honored the demons teach about me specifically."Undertaker smiled, slightly teasing.

She snickered."Don't get too cocky. I'll be returning later."

With that, she was gone. She walked out through the front entrance, but Undertaker saw her disappear just a few steps out the door. Nothing fancy or noticeable, certainly nothing that would be noticed in this quiet, shady part of London. Just her turning into thin air as she walked away. 

"Well isn't this interesting,"Undertaker said to himself then turned to the lifeless body he had been tending to before Hannah came,"I don't believe the reapers are going to like this bit of news."

In fact, Undertaker knew they were not going to like it. It was going to be a huge slap in the face to all of them. Now, they didn't even know where Arrabella was located. She could be anywhere, they couldn't just assume these new demons just settled back down somewhere in Hell with her. They couldn't even assume she was alive. It had been months since her last sighting in the reaper world. Who knew how much pain she had been forced to endure. It was a very good possibility that these demons had used her or are going to use her until she simply breaks. The only thing the reapers had going for them was that she seemed to be a strong minded woman-one that did not back down easily. They just had to hope that she would continue to fight until they were able to find her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so sorry for the wait. I don't even know what happened. I just kept putting this off and I got busy with a lot of things, but I promise, I will try to keep this updated :))) Also, I'm kinda changing the story up, but I'm not for sure how it's even going to end so have patience with me because I'm just kinda doing whatever at this point


	15. Chapter 15

"Love, you need to stop crying."

"I'm just so happy,"tears were flooding Arrabella's bony cheeks, and she had to keep wiping them away while also being careful about how loud she was. Had she seen this demon a few weeks ago, she would have wanted to rip his throat out. The last time she saw him, he had mockingly pointed out she was drinking blood and played along with the running joke that she was a demon. Now, it was almost as if she was rejoicing with a loved one. For the first time in a while, she felt somewhat at ease. 

"What's the point of keeping someone to please you if they don't even look like a person?" he asked, eyeing how skinny she had gotten over the weeks,"Doesn't make any sense..."

"Mordecai, please just get me out of here..."she begged. 

"No need to worry, I will, but I can't just take you back to our home."Mordecai said,"I'll have to take you somewhere safe."

"Just take me anywhere, please, I don't care;I wanna go home!"

"Shhh,"he hushed, and reached forward to cover her mouth,"I'll get you out of here, but I have to leave for now. They're most likely wondering why Mordecai is taking so long to fix himself up." 

Before she could react to what he said, he snatched her glasses off her face, and stood back up. Her heart instantly started racing, and she crawled to the bars, trying to reach for him, although it was no use. She could hear him walking away, his footsteps gradually becoming more and more quiet until they were no more. 

"God fucking dammit!"she screamed and banged on the bars with balled up fists, thinking maybe, just maybe she could hit them hard enough and break them. Of course, he hoped wrong. The only thing she ended up achieving were sore hands that were most likely riddled with bruises of many colors, but she couldn't see to confirm her suspicion. 

Once she knew for sure the bars were no going to be broken, she crawled back over to the little cot, and slumped against the wall. She wanted to scream, she wanted to cry, she wanted to rip her own fucking hair out she was so frustrated and upset. However, the only thing she did was bury her head in her knees, shiver against the cool air, and groan and make other incomprehensible noises until her voice turned scratchy. Then she just sat there, thinking until she eventually dozed off. The next time she woke, she heard voices.

"How can that be comfortable?"

A snicker, then,"It isn't. None of this is comfortable for her."

She jerked her head up, and saw very fuzzy figures standing in front of her cell. She could also somewhat make out something on the floor next to them. Whether it was food or something else, she couldn't be for sure, she could only see a fuzzy dot. At the thought of being tortured again, she started to groan and cry, not at all caring that they were laughing at her while she did so. 

"Dear, we haven't done anything to you in a while. I think this is only fair,"one said

"Besides, there's only two of us,"the other finished off. 

She heard the door open, and she scrambled away from the sound."No-n-no!"she shrieked and began to cry so much more, until she began to hyperventilate. 

One of them laughed,"Come here, you little shit."

She felt him grab her by her ankle, and drag her over. She simply went limp, still crying, but knew if she tried fighting back, her strength would be nowhere near what their's was. There was nothing she could do, but hope they would be done with her quickly, and leave soon, or drug her like they had done the other times. 

Unfortunately for her, they did not drug her. They forced her to feel everything they did to her, from the rough kissing to the penetration. It started off a little tolerable-definitely more than the other times. They took turns kissing her, almost as if they were teens that were trying to figure out what to do which felt so different compared to the other group that seemed to know what they wanted and what to do to get it. Like they were trying to find exactly what it was they wanted. They kept searching for it, the kissing progressing into groping and gently sucking her neck and chest until one decided that he wanted to go even lower. 

He positioned himself between her legs, holding her still by her thighs, and leaned his head down. He got close enough to where she could feel his hot breath, inhaled deeply, and his eyes started faintly glowing, like it was exhilarating to him. He repeated this several times, the other watched him the first couple of times, seemingly confused, but soon went back to what he had been doing before. 

It didn't take long for his curiosity to get the better of him, and he dove straight in. In a split second, she felt his tongue slithering in her and continue to swirl around in her. The soft muscle softly sliding in and out of her was such a contrast to what she had been accustomed to here. There was almost nothing rough about this, they were treating her as if she would break. It was so gentle, she started to enjoy it as best as she could. 

"How does she taste?"the one asked as he finished kissing her.

She felt the tongue slide around for a few more seconds before it pulled out, letting him answer."Sweet, almost like a fruit."

"Let me try!"

She heard a growl,"Fuck off."

She didn't hear anything for several, drawn out moments, but she could feel the tension. Just when she thought they would start arguing, she heard a third voice yell at both of them. 

"What in the fuck are you two doing down here? Get over here!"

She heard and felt the two scramble the their feet and quickly walk out, shutting the door behind them. Although very confused on what was currently transpiring, she pulled herself into a sitting position and listened to the conversation between the three of them. 

"You selfish little-"

"We didn't do anything to her!"one protested, almost whining.

"Then what the fuck were you doing?"

They didn't answer him and he growled. She heard a loud smack, and with her her poor vision, saw a black figure crumble down. The other backed away and shrank with fear it seemed. Just who were those two demons? Were they just young demons who posed no threat because they hadn't grown into their strength yet? 

"Get the fuck out of here!"the one yelled, and she heard them walk away quickly while mumbling under their breaths. 

He waited until they were gone before he turned his attention to her."I don't know what the hell they were doing, thinking they could come down here. Little privileged shits is what they are."

She didn't say anything in return, mainly because she didn't want to anger him even more. Also because she had no idea what to even say or how to react. It was the most comical thing that had happened since she had been here. 

"You aren't for them. The only people to touch you are those who are in charge. They're lucky someone else didn't come down here;they would've been dead if I hadn't come along."

Once again, she didn't answer and he scoffed."Here's your food."

She heard something being tossed into her cell, an hurriedly crawled to find it. She felt her hand graze over something during the search, and snatched it up quickly, like she thought someone would steal it if she want fast enough. She felt and smelled it, and took one small bite. It was bread. Not fresh, but did not taste old either. He watched her eat the entire thing, and even sat there for a few minutes after she was done. She stared at the floor which was a dark mess to ignore the uncomfortable feeling of him staring at her. 

He eventually got the hint that she wasn't going to talk to him or even acknowledge the fact that he was in there and sighed. He began to leave, but paused and turned around halfway to talk to her."They're going to be visiting you later. I advise you to go ahead and prepare yourself."Only then did he leave.

She watched his fuzzy body walk away and felt anxiety slowly fill her body at his warning. Although glad for the warning, she would rather them not come at all. However, that wasn't an option, and she was going to have to make this a bit more easy on herself. Slowly, she re-positioned herself to slouch against the wall and she spread her legs. 

"This is so disgusting..."she whispered to herself. She had never masturbated before, not that she would really count this as masturbating. This was more of a precaution for her for when they came so she wouldn't be in as much pain. 

She tried to watch what she was doing, watching where her fingers danced to and trying to figure out which spots caused more pleasure to course through her body. Of course she knew the clitoris was a go to, but she couldn't rely on just that. She would need a little bit more, but she could start with it. 

She grazed it lightly with her fingertips and instantly reacted. Her thigh twitched involuntarily, and so she kept repeating the action. She continued to graze it lightly until she felt fairly wet and then slipped a finger in. 

She grunted at the feeling. Had she been in another scenario doing this, it might have felt good or release some stress, but she was not doing this out of arousal. She was doing it so she wouldn't feel as though she was being torn in two later. So, to make is as pleasurable as she could, she imagined it somebody else doing it to her. She tossed the idea of who around in her head until she finally decided. Between William and Claude, she had chosen the latter. He was the one who had actually felt around her body, knew some of the things she liked, and knew what he was doing. She put his golden eyes into her mind, and thought about the way he talked. She thought of the way he had treated her so gently once she had began to listen to him. She heard him telling her to be still and how good she was being. She had, unintentionally, actually worked herself up and was now able to fit three fingers in and was about to add a fourth. 

"Claude..."she mumbled, beginning to move the fingers much more faster now.

She heard his smirk and he kept praising her. She heard things like she was doing so good, and how beautiful she looked like this. It was one thing after another until she finally went limp and felt a sudden rush of wetness. 

When it was done, she carefully slid her fingers out and laid on her side on the cot, hoping she hadn't really made a mess on the only semi-clean thing she had in here, and was beginning to drift off to sleep. 

"Poor thing tired herself out."

Oh god. They had watched her. She opened her eyes and spotted the dark figures standing away from the cell, close enough to be watching, but not close enough for her to even notice they had came in. 

She moaned slightly and hoped she had helped herself a little by doing that. 

"Come on, let's not disappoint her. She's missed us."


End file.
